Six Hunters
by NonaryNathan999
Summary: Beyond the Boundary, there are different timelines, different variations of the Blazblue universe. What if the Six Heroes were growing up in Remnant? What would happen if there was the Grimm... or something darker for them to fight? Cover done by Saber501.
1. Prologue: The Cold Blade

**I do not own BlazBlue or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

Sanctum in Mistral… Such a place was right in the middle compared to the other social classes that the Kingdom was divided in.

A school in which many attended to achieve good grades and do well in school in hope of obtaining a future that could help them continue on living for the rest of their lives. There were bankers, doctors, even teachers that were options as occupations. But the elective that stood out the most was the choice of becoming a Huntsman or Huntress.

Such a title belonged to elite warriors dedicated to slaying the creature of Grimm, monster bent on destroying humanity, and whose duty is to 'uphold the peace' of their world.

Those that wished to become such usually attended schools of combat such as Sanctum Academy of Mistral. The subject was designed to show new stuents the fundamentals of combat, weapon crafting and the applications of Dust and Aura in the battlefield. Those who have honed their skills on their own however can skip such steps, although it was rare sometimes.

One student that attended the academy that was set in the East within the Kingdom of Mistral was a single male who was on both of his knees and had his eyes closed. If one could describe the male, it would be good-looking and slender young look with short, stylish blonde hair and green eyes. Some sort of blue uniform was the clothing that made him stand out the most with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style tunic, white gloves, military boots, and a 'jolting sapphire' colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detachable sleeves.

Blue was apparently his main theme of color. Many would comment that his roots would actually be from atlas. They were wrong.

Opening his green eyes, his gaze fell down upon what seemed to be a Japanese sword within its sheath. Grunting to himself, the male reached forward and took the weapon within his hands. Moving the bottom of one foot to the floor, the blonde used strength to push himself up into a standing position.

Turning and starting to walk, his footsteps were light yet held much weight at the same time. The look in his eyes pretty much screamed for no one to talk to him. But in reality, the boy was in deep thought.

Ever since coming out from elementary school. Even since those times, he dedicated his life to training hard to achieve the goal of becoming a Huntsman. Studying and strict practice. Those were the two elements that led him to the top of his class, perhaps even in the school.

Finally, after all those years, graduation came.

If he could be honest, he didn't know how to feel at the moment. He was never one to let these sort of social events get to him. There was no point in really doing something like this, was there? So he and several other people passed and are moving on. So what? This happened every year, no need to celebrate or cause a big fuss over it.

"Hmm." The blonde said to himself, having his armed hand dangle while the free one cupped his chin. "It seems that I still have a few more things to prepare for before I enroll for an Academy." Muttering to himself, such thoughts ran through his brain to achieve a better understanding and organization of what to do. Such a list was broken apart when he felt someone bump into him from behind.

"Oh sorry, Jin, I was not looking. Pardon me for bumping into you." A young female voice apologized.

Turning around, Jin Kisaragi looked towards the source of the voice that the heard. His green eyes fell upon another pair of eyes perhaps the exact color. They belonged to a tall young woman with long red hair."

"Pyrrha." Jin nodded to the red-head in a curt-like greeting. "I guess I should apologize for standing in the middle of the halls myself. Also, I should congratulate you in officially setting a new record in winning the Mistral Regional tournament 4 years in a row." He added as an extra fact.

"Thank you for that, Jin." Pyrrha Nikkos smiled while nodding her head with thanks. "It's nice to hear that from you." The two of them shuffled over to a wall to avoid blocking the passage ways for other students. "So…" The red-head began. "What Academy do you plan on attending? I've set myself up for Beacon Academy in Vale."

"I am unsure of where to go myself." Jin answered, folding his arms. "It is a difficult decision after all. A single choice to make up the rest of your life."

"…" Pyrrha stayed silent for that ordeal, as if in thought about what to say. A finger was placed to her chin as she took the time to come up with the words. "Jin?"

The blonde slowly turned his head to look at the red-head. "Hm?" She had his attention.

Pyrrha had her gaze to the floor only for a split second before looking back up right across the hall where a large window sat. Outside, it was clear with some clouds drifting lazily along the sky. "Do you believe in destiny?" Jin kept a neutral gaze, allowing her to continue on. "When I think of destiny… I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape. But rather… some sort of final goal. Something you work towards your entire life."

Turning her body, she was now giving Jin her full, undivided attention as the boy was patient with the red-head. "I don't think your words are the truth. It is not a single choice. They are many. Each moment when you come up with a decision, they come together; building together until you have finally reached the top. When you feel that you are complete, then you have truly achieved the destiny life readied for you."

"…" Jin remained silent through the entire ordeal, listening closely to Pyrrha's words with a calm expression. Closing his eyes, he resisted the urge to smirk. The red-head had a way with words. Even if they didn't make sense sometimes, such sentences would find a way to ease his mind. "…Thank you." He nodded as Pyrrha smiled.

But that still didn't answer his predicament though.

Which Academy should he go to?

 **Break**

"It has certainly been a while since we last camped out like this together."

Pyrrha stretched her back as the morning sun was rising. It was tough, sleeping on an extremely hard surface. Thankfully, there was still a sleeping bag and pillow that she had to managed to get through the night.

Meanwhile, Jin already had a fire going near the tent that the red-head had just crawled out of with a few sticks piercing fish and holding them above the flames. The blonde slightly nodded at this work with satisfaction before grabbing a canteen and walking towards the riverbed that was near.

The blonde was used to this camping ground. Sleeping out in the wilderness was a sort of method he did whenever he would have to think hard about some decision. The outdoors relaxed his own person surprisingly. The fresh air had that effect in a mysterious way.

"Indeed, it had been a while." Jin commented as he twisted the canteen to block the opening before tossing it over towards Pyrrha. As the red-head took a large gulp of water, Jin walked back to the fire and picked up a stick with a fish still cooking. Sniffing it, he took a cautious bite before nodding with satisfaction.

"Breakfast is ready." Jin notified the red-head as he looked up. But he found that her green-eyes were staring to an entirely different area; the forest. He blinked as his look was slightly confused. "What are you-?"

Heavy panting from a young voice was heard gasping for air as a little girl broke out from the brush.

The child fell onto her knees, sucking in air heavily as if he life depended on it. Judging by her clothing, which were extremely dirty, she must had been running and falling over constantly. Pyrrha's eyes were wide with shock while Jin's narrowed with suspicion. The child seemed to be exhausted. But as soon as the red-head's eyes met up with the child, the kid suddenly had a new burst of energy and ran up to Pyrrha while clutching her legs desperately.

"Help me!" The girl panted, practically on her knees. Pyrrha's was in so much shock from such a sudden appearance that she didn't answer for a second. The child immediately let go and crawled over towards Jin, grabbing one of his legs. "You have to help me! My sister! You have to help!"

 **Break**

"Tsuki!"

The child continued to call out for her sister's name as Jin and Pyrrha were following behind. Pyrrha's face was spread out with concern while Jin kept a guarded expression. It was odd that a child would be running around on her own. Well, considering that many villages were spread around the Eastern lands maybe it shouldn't be. But the blonde had been camping around the area for a few years. He would have known about such properties.

But that didn't matter at the moment. "Tsuki! Tsuki!" The child once again ran swiftly forward, getting onto her knees around somewhere that was surrounded by bushes. Pyrrha was the first to follow through while Jin kept his weapon at the ready.

Looking down, there was a body that was heavily bleeding. There laid a young woman, who was breathing weakly on the ground. Pyrrha was holding the female with her hands behind the head and back. "What happened?" Jin asked, still keeping his standing stature as his eyes scanned the horizon just in case it was an ambush.

"Bandits… They just came all of a sudden." The woman breathed, weak from all of her wounds. "Everyone was captured… forced to stay. Yomi tried to run… Had to protect her." Her lids looked like they weighed tons as she was almost out of breath. "P ea e… h p… t (Please… help… them.)"

It was short, but that was all the woman could manage before dying in the arms of Pyrrha. The red-head gasped, her first-time witnessing death. It was a quick moment, but still…

"…Tsuki?" The smaller girl known as Yomi asked quietly. "…Tsuki… TSUKI! TSUKI!" She then began to wail loudly, as Tsuki was no longer in Remnant.

 **Break**

Jin's expression was still neutral while Pyrrha's was frozen in shock.

As they both followed Tsuki back to her village, the red-head still couldn't get it out of her head. A body dying right in front of her eyes, right in her arms. There… there were no words to be able to describe how she felt. She just felt… blank… empty… Why was she feeling this.

Continuing to walk through tall grass, she could only see Jin's back as the both of them followed Yomi. Soon enough, several wooden houses that looked like they were breaking apart were coming into sight.

Rubble was everywhere. Wood scattered around the ground as nobody bothered to pick it up. Houses were completely destroyed, only a few still stood up. It was a completely quiet atmosphere. Only their footsteps could be heard as Jin was now taking the lead in front of Yomi and Pyrrha.

Coming up to what seemed like the center of the village, there was a giant dead tree that sat on the ground. It made all three of them stop in their tracks and freeze. Not because of the dead plant life. But what was hanging from it.

"Dad… Mom…"

Yomi whispered in horror as the three of them saw two bodies, bound and hanging from the thick branches that sprouted from the trunk. Unmoving, the bodies did not respond. "Dad… Mom…" Running forward, Yomi screamed out their names, hoping that they would answer her calls. Eventually only a couple of meters away from the tree, Yomi once again cried out in anguish and fell to her knees.

Nothing but the young girl's wails could be heard as Jin and Pyrrha were staring from a small distance. Once more, the emotion she one felt from seeing death came back to the red-head. Jin's expression still was the same, shocking the red-head even further.

As the child continued to scream, footsteps from the other side of the village seemed to thunder towards them in a slower manner. Pyrrha slowly separated her arms, armed with her sword and shield. Jin still had his weapon in his hand as a large gang of adults began pouring out from the other side of the tree to stare at the three of them.

Slowly getting back to her feet, Yomi saw that a sharp stick was on the ground. Grabbing it , complete anger washed over her face. "They murdered my sister… my parents… I'll kill them!"

She was about to run forward, but then Jin used the handle of his sword to prevent the girl from charging in as he was suddenly right in front of her. His gaze was still neutral, but then it was hard. A single look from his green eyes was enough for Yomi to swallow and take a couple steps back, not having a sound come out of her throat as if she were mute.

"Hah? Who are you?" One of the adult bandits commented, walking forward slowly as if he meant no harm. "You want to die too?"

Shouting, the bandit drew his sword and was about to chop Jin into pieces but the blonde reacted quickly. Drawing the handle, there was no actually blade on the weapon. Instead, white particles were seen for a split second before ice solidified and struck the man's stomach; knocking out the adult in one strike.

Jin didn't even bother making eye contact for a couple of moments as he simply placed the handle back into the sheath, ignoring the group right in front of him as they drew their weapons. "So you're the bandits that have enslaved this village."

"Why does it matter to you?" One of the adults with an eye-patch, seeming to be the leader of the group, questioned. He rested his weapon, a thick club, on his shoulder.

Jin continued to stare. "Why did you kill those two?" His sight slightly tilted upwards, looking at the hanging parents.

"That kid was going to tell everyone in the Kingdom about this village." The bandit simply answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They accepted the punishment that would fall onto her. The penalty is death."

Jin's gaze now fell downwards by a small margin, yet his bangs covered his eyes. "And yet they still are presented like this?" He questioned quietly. "…As an example?"

As if some presence were warning them, all of the bandits took a small step back, slightly raising their weapons while staring hard at Jin. "…Look after the child." Jin stated as he drew his weapon. Once again, there was no blade for just a moment before becoming ice.

"…W-what?" Pyrrha stuttered as she was still speechless at this entire situation.

"Kill him!" The bandit leader shouted.

Jin immediately began to run forward, straight towards the bandits. Already breaking through into the middle, he spun around. A small blizzard of ice blinded some while knocking other off of their feet. As the distraction was formed, Jin mercilessly beat every one of them down. His blade struck with ease, yet none of them created any wounds.

After several seconds, he was still surrounded but a wide space was formed around him. Blocking an incoming club, he kicked the owners shin hard before turning around to block a blade and stab their foot. As likes, Jin easily beat them down with a block then a strike. Each of their attacks seemed to be predictable in his eyes.

Watching one bandit jump right towards him, his weapon smashed the adult's ribs a couple of times before the blonde stuck their neck and caused them to flip around. Running through a small walkway, Jin furiously swung his sword left and right, knocking down all opposition. With an upwards strike, his weapon hit the underarm of a bandit. Kicking their stomach, Jin grabbed their coat and threw them to the ground right after.

Now snatching the sheath of a new adult, the blonde spun around until the holder was dislodged from the clothing and he smashed it right against their head. Hitting the leg of a new bandit, he slammed the blade against their head which then recoiled from banging against a wooden post.

Turning around, he delivered a mighty swing, causing a man that was about to attack him from behind to stumble and topple over several other of his comrades. Jin walked calmly towards, seeing none of them as threats. Watching them get back up, Jin rushed forward and knocked one down swiftly. With another powerful slash, he defeated another foe.

There was then only the leader of the group. Watching them swing their club, Jin easily raised his blade to block it and kick their stomach. Watching them swing again, Jin parried and this time punched their face. Following up were several merciless blows, easily sending them through one of the wooden houses.

Turning around, Jin's face now held an unreadable expression as he walked through the slaughter that he had just created with his own hands. Carrying his blade with the ice resting against his arm, he strolled up towards Pyrra and Yomi who were shocked at the entire sight. "We should bury them." He stated, with the two girls nodding, dumbfound at the sight. Pyrrha knew that Jin was talented, but this was beyond what she had seen before.

"Wait!"

A raspy voice cut off Jin's approach to the rope that was holding the two dead parents in the air. Slowly turning around, Jin and the other two saw an old man with several other people shuffling up from behind them. "Do you have any idea what you have done? You've only beat up a small fraction of their group! Leave! You have already doomed us all! Go and keep them up there!"

Pyrrha had her jaw nearly dropping at this situation. "What are you saying?!" She cried out, throwing her arms up to express her shock even further. "You can't just leave them up there! They deserve a proper burial!"

"It was their fault in the first place!" The old man retorted back. "They should have kept their brats in control to begin with!"

Jin didn't even say a word as he turned around and cut one of the ropes. He ignored the cries of chock as he grabbed the material to slowly lower one of the bodies.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" One of the villagers question.

"Mom!" Yomi shouted as Pyrrha immediately helped the body down to the ground. When the corpse was brought to the dirt, Jin immediately cut and grabbed the rope of the father. A few seconds later, both bodies were on the ground.

Jin could only stare at Yomi constantly crying, repeating one word every second. He continued to stare… as if he remembered something exactly like this happening… as if he lived such moments before.

 **Break**

"Was it really the best idea to leave them like that?"

Riding on an airship to Beacon Academy now, which he finally made up his mind of where to go, he turned his head to see Pyrrha sitting beside him.

It had been a few weeks since the incident in Mistral. Jin had Pyrrha get back to her home and report this to the police or any sort of official that could have the power to help protect the village. Jin meanwhile stayed to make sure that no other bandits would arrive and kill any of the other villagers.

Despite their actions, they received no thanks from any one of the people but Yomi.

"Who knows?" Jin answered, turning his face back to the front and closing his eyes.

"…Jin?" Pyrrha asked, getting a hum out of the blonde. "… Are you still scared?"

"About what?"

The red-head looked down to the floor. "It's just that… These past few weeks, the incident has constantly been on my mind. In front of my eyes, almost in my arms, death presented itself to me. I know that as a huntress I should be prepared for such moments… but I never thought I would have had to experience it so soon. I… admit, it scares me…" She turned her head back to Jin. "But for you… you were never afraid in the slightest. Why is that?"

Jin didn't say a word for several moments. His neutral gaze suddenly fell by just a fraction, but it was still a change Pyrrha noticed. Out of the blue though, he hugged her. "J-jin?" She asked, feeling her face heat up a bit at the embrace.

"It's okay to be scared." Jin stated, his face unseen. "It's like that for everyone. Nobody is prepared for such a moment. It eventually fades away. Even though it is painful, something that is almost unbearable, it will leave. If you ever feel scared… just know that I am still there for you." His whispers traveled to her ears.

Their hug was broken off a couple of seconds later, green eyes meeting each other for a small amount of time. "I was not scared… because it was not the first time for me… "

"Not the first?" Pyrrha asked, but decided to drop the subject as Jin turned around to avoid the question.

 **No flames please.**


	2. Prologue: Sharpenin' Claws

**I do not own BlazBlue or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

A single cat-Faunus let out a relaxed sigh to himself as he was walking through the busy streets. Many people just continued on with their own duties of the day, ignoring the person despite the two very visible weapons sheathed on his back. But the Faunus acted like it was nothing in favor of continuing his stroll.

Two black tails stuck right out from his pair of white hakama bottoms that complimented white tabi. He wore an oversized hoodie with an Eastern like motif and a cut in the back so that his tails could have more room. The hoodie sleeves however were extremely long and odd as the arm-covers were a decent foot longer that they should be and that the ends were closed up as well. Instead of openings, there were three black slits with black highlights that represented cat-like paws. The hood of the outfit was worn right above the Faunus' head and had a pair of cat-ears right on top of the hood. One of his eyes were covered, a tsuba being used for an eye-patch. There was a large belt strap strapped to his body as well which held a pair of kodachis, one handle pointing to the sky while the other to the ground.

If one were to look at the pair of weapons, no person would immediately accept a pair unless they were guaranteed a longer sword as well. Kodachi's were short, having a length of less than 2 feet (60cm). There were those that used knives and daggers, but those at least had a second function to deal with much longer ranged foes.

Due to the cat-Faunus' height, a regular sword was too long and he didn't want to use daggers or knives. So, using a pair of short swords was his choice in the end. Speaking of such his weapons, those were the reason why he was in Vale in the first place.

There was a certain sword smith that lived near the edge of the Kingdom. That person's name was Kinzoku Moeru, a man who certainly made a name for himself for a very long time due to creating all sorts of weapons wielded with amazing quality. However, it was age that took the man's life, and so it was up to the son Hagane Moeru to continue the work.

However…

"Huh… didn' think I'd see this." The cat-Faunus commented as he looked at the shop that he was standing in front of. Rather than seeing an array and supply of weapons for all styles and people… there was just… stuff that could be used for everyday means. There were rakes, shovels, hoes, even pickaxes that were presented from the window of the shop. Not a single sign of weapons to be shown. "Bah! Nothin' ventured, nothin' gained!" He shrugged before opening the door and walking in.

Hearing the ring of a bell, he looked up to see that exact item just above the wooden barrier to notify the owner that a customer or two had just arrived. Looking around, the Faunus saw more items used for everyday life littering the store. He raised an eyebrow. "Huh… Coulda sworn this 'ere would be the right place."

But then there was a single section that caught his uncovered-eye. Walking over, he looked at the kitchen knives that were all in a neat row for display. The mini blades were all polished and well made. He could tell their quality just from the one look along.

Suddenly hearing a loud voice, the cat-Faunus quickly spun around to see if there was any threat. But he immediately became relaxed and grinned when he saw a single female with a baby in her arms. "Sorry about that." The woman smiled, bouncing the child who seemed to giggle with excitement. "It's just that Tetsu here seemed to be a bit excited to see you."

The Faunus closed his eye with a smile on his lips. "Ah, no need ta aplologize fer somethin' like that. The kid's just curious." Opening his eye back up, he noticed a pair of tiny hands trying to reach for something. Looking back, it took less than a second to realize what it was the child was trying to grab. Moving his butt towards the kid, his tails poked this infant's face, causing the baby to babble and giggle.

The woman giggled at the sight of the Faunus entertaining her baby with ease. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked curiously.

"Me?" He asked, pointing at himself, the hands still hidden within the hoodie's sleeves. Taking a bit of time to think, due to also watching the baby caress his tails with amazement, he came up with his answer. "I was hopin' ta get a kitchen knife. Ya fine if I tried cuttin' somethin' with a couple of 'em?"

"Of course, that is no problem at all."

Watching the woman walk over to the counter, he patiently picked out a single knife and bringing out a small bag made of cloth. With a small bit of movement, it didn't even look like the blade touched the bag. But the material suddenly fell into two pieces, one fall down while the other was still in his grasp.

At this display, the woman that was holding her child now had a cautious look on her face. Watching the small cat-Faunus, she heard him muttering about how there was not even a tiny bit of thread sticking out from the cut. The slash was completely clean. Her eyes fell at bit at the words that he continued to mutter.

"Ma'am," The cat-Faunus caught the woman's attention. "Is Mr. Moeru 'round? I was hopin' ta ask him somethin'. If he was fine with makin' me a couple a new swords…"

"Eh?" The lady asked. "But, are your blades not fine?"

The Faunus didn't say a word. Instead, he reached towards his back and grabbed his sheaths. Placing them both on the counter, he grabbed one and pulled the weapon out. He then wasted no time doing it for the second item.

Both weapons were broken, the blades snapped and reducing the weapons to half their original size.

"Oh, are you looking for me?"

Turning around, there was a man now standing behind the cat-Faunus scathing his head in a rather nervous manner, as if he didn't know what to say to a stranger. "Hello, I'm Hagane Moeru." He held his hands out.

The cat-Faunus easily outstretched his covered hand and grabbed the other limb. "Name's Jubei, nice ta meet'cha."

"I heard your small story just as I was coming into the shop." Hagane stated with his eyes drooping a bit in exhaustion. "You want me to make you a new pair, correct?" He then bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, but I've never made any weapons before. Even if I knew how, would it be okay if I said no?"

"Hmm?" Jubei tilted his head as he hummed his question. "Why's that?"

Hagane easily explained his reasoning. "Weapons, they could be used to protect humanity and Faunus from the Grimm, right? But… many lives of innocent and guilty are taken by weapons that are created and sold. My father would say that he made weapons for a new era, but what part of such required killing others? I never fully understood that concept. Before, perhaps I would have continued my father's dream. But with people disobeying the law, and the White Fang causing havoc, I didn't want to have any part of such conflict."

"…" Jubei with a slightly surprised look on his face. But it slowly grew into one that completely understood the situation. "Huh… so that's it. Yer a pacifist, havin' the belief that war and violence are unjustifiable." He commented.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if it's a belief or not…" Hagane shrugged, walking over to his wife and son. Picking the boy up, he heard the baby giggle. "But I do love peace. Isn't everyone like that?"

"…True…" Jubei nodded his head after a while. He grabbed his sheathes with the broken blades still inside and fitted the belt back on his body. Turning around, he waved his sleeve. "Sorry fer askin' ya then. I'll be leavin' now. But first, mind if I use yer bathroom?"

The father blinked a couple of times, surprised at how easily Jubei accepted his response. "I-it's just right around the corner."

Watching the cat-Faunus walk to the restroom, his wife looked at him. "Dear, he does not seem like a bad person at all. Even if you didn't make them yourself, how about giving him the last swords that your father left you?"

Hagane shook his head. "No, this is the right thing to do… Weapons are no longer needed in this time that we're living in. Sure, there are the Grimm and White Fang. But there are other places that sell weapons of their own. I'm content with selling these items."

Walking out the door, Jubei didn't notice that a second customer came walking into the store soon after. Hagane and his wife both saw the new figure come walking into the establishment and felt themselves take a step back with fear.

"Can I help you?" Hagane asked, doing his best to stay calm.

A feral grin grew on the new person's face. "Do you have the last swords Kinzoku made?"

 **Break**

Walking through now busier streets than the empty area that he was in before, Jubei wandered with a rather conflicted look on his face.

One would argue that he could easily go to another weapons shop that already had one made or could forge it themselves. Jubei would argue back that it was Kinzoku that had forged his blades. It was only right to the cat-Faunus if that man or one of his blood would create new swords.

Looking up from his thoughts, he saw a street vendor selling some caramel apples. Licking his lips as he was a bit hungry, he strolled up towards the seller. "I'll take one if ya don' mind." He commented, already taking his wallet out from his outfit.

The vendor ignored the cat-Faunus however, continuing to yell out that he had treats ready for those that wished to try. "Sir, right here." Jubei stated, still not being acknowledged by the vendor. "Right here." He continued to say.

But he was just down-right ignored. Jubei quietly groaned to himself. While racism did not exactly trigger his switch sometimes, it was still something that irritated him to no end. Such comments or actions he did his best to never let it get to him however.

Sighing, he walked away from the vendor and saw two human children staring at the candy with hungry eyes. Seeing them, Jubei fished out a few Lien out of his wallet. Going up to the kids, he handed them the bills. The ones his size blinked before they both snatched the money and ran up to the vendor.

Chuckling to himself at how they acted, he was about to walk away when he felt someone tug on his hoodie. Looking, he could only see a butterscotch-brown. Leaning back, apparently one of the children was holding a third candy apple right in front of his face.

"Hehe, thanks kiddo." Jubei patted the kid on the head.

Munching on the treat while striding away, he didn't notice a teenager with black-hair and a dark bow on her head staring at him with shock.

Smiling to himself while strolling, he easily finished his snack within seconds. With a moment though, his happiness turned into confusion when he saw Hagane come running up towards him with his wife. Complete panic and fear were on their faces. "Huh? What's the matter?" He asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Jubei!" Hagane exclaimed, grabbing the short teenager on the shoulders and shaking him furiously. "The police! Get the police!"

"Our baby!" His wife added, grabbing Jubei by the shoulders as well. But she soon fell to her knees as she cried. "Our baby…"

Jubei's eye widened as how distraught both adults were.

 **Break.**

The crying Tetsu was loud.

As the infant was in a basket bawling, there was a single man with a sword resting on his shoulder making all kinds of funny faces, laughing at how all he did was continue to make the baby cry. On top of a small flight of stairs was a shrine, and that was where the man decided to wait for whatever it was he needed.

The man was tall, muscled, and tan, They sported a black outfit, sparsely adorned with golden beads. Their outfit consisted of long, well-fitting pants, a large gunslinger-style belt worn diagonally with two swords attached, and a long collared trench coat, left unbuttoned to display a healthy chest. Their hair was brown, kept in a small pony-tail and wore a cowboy hat with black sunglasses.

"Come on now!" The man taunted. "Don't cry!" He then waved the sword, threatening the baby. "Uncle Johnny'll shut you up soon enough." Chuckling, he stopped mid-laugh. Raising his head, he turned around to see a single cat-Faunus walking towards him and the baby. "Who are you?" He asked loudly.

Jubei's eyes were narrowed a bit as he continued to walk forward and stop in the middle of the path as Johnny went to the bottom of the stairs. "Give back the kid." Was all the Faunus said, clearly displeased about the situation

But all Johnny did was lower his sunglasses to get a better look at who Jubei was. "A two-tailed cat-Faunus with a tsuba for an eyepatch… So you're that famous White Fang assassin, Jubei the One-Eyed Lotus." The cat-Faunus didn't say anything though as he just stood neutrally in position, but he was gripping both of his weapons by their sheathes as they were no longer attached to his back. "I heard your swords broke. So you're here for Kinzoku's last swords, too?"

Jubei's gaze never left Johnny's face. "Whaddya mean?"

A smirk grew on Johhny's face before it grew into irritation. "You mean you don't' care if I step in here? Then get lost." He turned around to scare the baby a bit more.

"Give. The kid. Back." Jubei's stated again, this time being gritted out.

Johnny stopping in place, blade still resting on his shoulder. "Why?" He asked, slowly turning around. "If I don't get those swords and can't try them out… where's the fun in that?!"

As the man lunged forward with a swing of his blade, Jubei hopped back to avoid the strong blow. But Johnny didn't stop there as he continued to throw furious slashes. The cat-Faunus however couldn't draw his weapons due to their damaged states, so he settled for using their sheaths to protect himself instead.

Being knocked away by a shoulder tackle, Jubei ran side to side to see if he could get past the man. Johnny however was light on his feet as well as he cut off Jubei's attempts and retaliated with more swinging. Defending himself, Jubei landed a blow onto Johnny's stomach, but it wasn't strong enough as his opponent continued to attack furiously.

Raising both sheaths to block an overhead slash, Jubei walk backwards due to feeling overpowered by the weight Johnny was applying. Johnny released his strength though in favor of landing a solid kick on Jubei's side, causing the Faunus to stumble back. Choosing the option of small retreat, Jubei only had a second to catch his breath as Johnny's chase continued on.

All the cat-Faunus could do was run backwards with how poorly armed he was. Avoid each powerful slash, Jubei leaned back several times to avoid an assault of thrusts. Trying to attack with his sheath, the blow was easily grabbed as he felt another foot land on his stomach hard.

Being knocked back, Jubei's face was only the ground just a moment before looking up and rolling away from a mighty swing. Forced to defend against such strong sword blows, Jubei raised his sheaths and blocked each strike of metal as his back was against a wooden post.

Jumping into the air, he felt his foot being knocked out from under him, causing the cat-Faunus to nearly fall on his stomach if he didn't roll on the dirt just in time with Johnny still chasing after him. With that amount of space, Jubei decided to take the offensive this time as he rushed forward and faced Johnny head-on. With great speed, the cat-Faunus landed blows that were hard, but not enough to actually seem to hurt his opponent.

Wood and metal hit one another again and again. Tripping Johnny, Jubei stepped back to avoid the sword-slinger's defensive slash while getting up. "Draw your damn swords! Who cares if they're broken?!" The cowboy-hat wearing man exclaimed, running forward for a mighty blow.

Ducking under the attack and spinning around, Jubei slammed both of his sheaths against Johnny's head.

Panting slightly, Jubei slowly walked forward towards the baby that was still crying. Ignoring Johnny, Jubei didn't take a few steps before the man got back up on his feet.

Laughing, the man stumbled around a bit. "You're good, I'll give you that." He complimented as Jubei still didn't turn around despite being frozen in his spot. "But not using your weapons is going to cost you!"

Letting out a small battle cry, Johnny rushed forward once again. Jubei quickly stepped off to the side to avoid the attack. Raising his kodachi sheaths once again, both of them stepped sideways, following one another. Johnny kept faking-out his movements for a couple of seconds before taking on the offensive.

Jubei however felt himself slightly slip on a rock and lose the momentum of battle as he was forced to defend himself once again. Under the pressure, he couldn't do anything as his stomach was kicked yet again. Stunned, he could do nothing as Johnny spn around and kicked the Faunus through a stone-lampost.

As Jubei rolled on the ground from the blow, Hagane suddenly came running in from the front of the scene. "Tetsu!" The man shouted in desperation, doing his best to save his son.

"Stay back!" Johnny exclaimed, forcing the father to immediately stop in place with fear. Satisfied with his yell, the cowboy-hat wearing male looked back at Jubei who was slowly getting back up. "Are we done?" Mockery was in the tone. "You're going to risk your life just to save one kid?"

Jubei said nothing, only staring at his sheaths that still had their blades hidden inside. The cat-Faunus then looked up, an expression being read on his one uncovered eye. Johnney seemed to notice this and narrowed his own eyes. "What's that look?"You're pissing me off!"

"…" Jubei was silent only for a moment. "…I killed so many ta bring about a new age…"

"Are you bragging?" Johnny asked. "Be my guest. Go ahead and cling to the glories of the past!" Laughing, the man continued to sneer. "Never took the One-Eyed Lotus as a sore loser!"

"So much time of struggle an' blood ta bring about a new time. But that new time was created when all the Kingdoms made peace with one another. Now, in a happy home that knows nothin' of war," Jubei looked up to see Tetsu gurgling in a worried manner. "We begin ta see a time of peace in which ta raise its children. Think what you will. Though havin' killed so many, that child is an irreplaceable blessin' of this new age."

Hagane looked at the cat-Faunus with shock while Johnny cocked an eyebrow. Flicking his weapons by the handles, the sheaths flew into the air. Spinning his broken blades around, he stabbed both metal into the dirt that was straight below him. Snatching the falling covers, Jubei slowly brought them up into a stance. "Even if it costs me my life, I'm gonna take him back."

Johnny leered at the cat-Faunus, tossing his single sword away. "A real 'hero' of justice, huh?" He asked, immediately drawing the two swords that were on his belt. Placing both handles in one hand, he ran towards Jubei once again. But the Faunus was more than ready this time as he ran forward as well.

Despite the awkward attacking style of two swords in one hand, Johnny attacked with dangerous experience as Jubei weaved his way around. Sidestepping a single blade, he was forced to lean backwards to avoid the second tip of the metal.

Watching the man spin backwards, Juebi tried to hit Johnny. But the man quickly dropped once blade in order to catch it with his other hand. With that change, Johnny caught both sheaths at the same time with his weapons and deflected the attacks. It wasn't good that the male had a distance advantage over the cat-Faunus as Jubei continued to run backwards and avoid attacks.

Hagane meanwhile could only watch them fight. Listening to Tetsu crying loudly, he looked at Jubei once again. The cat-Faunus was struggling so hard. Plus, with Jubei's speech, Hagane couldn't help but debate about tone thing. But then he soon made up his mind. "Hold on, Tetsu! Just a little bit longer!" he then began to run off towards another part of the shrine. "If anyone can put those swords to use and protect, it's him."

Jumping into a small portion that was fenced off by two large horizontal beams, Jubei ran through the small confines as Johnny was after him. Running towards a corner, Johnny slipped through into the confines of where Jubei was and cut the Faunus' path right off.

Managing to dive under the man, Jubei turned around while getting up and continued to defend himself against Johnny. It was tough for Jubei to dodge due to the narrow passages, but it was tough for Johnny to swing his swords as well. Rolling backwards to avoid another slash, Jubei pressed his feet against a post and jumped over the human.

Both of them swung their weapons, Johnny being toe more victorious one due to his strength. Guarding himself against an assault, Jubei found himself grabbed and being forward backwards. With nimble agility, the cat-Faunus flipped himself around and behind the male.

Even with his small size, Jubei manage to throw Johnny from behind his back, slamming the human to the ground painfully.

Hunched over from his throw, Jubei panted. With remaining strength, he stumbled away from the fight area and back to the front of the shrine. Looking up and seeing Tetsu still crying, he couldn't help but smile a bit due to the baby being safe.

Slowly climbing up the steps, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. With a sharp glance, Jubei's battle reflexes kicked in immediately as Johnny came charging from the side and tackled the cat-Faunus. Wresting in each other's grasps, the two of them came rolling down the stairs. Landing at the bottom on the stones, Johnny remained closer to the stair as Jubei rolled away further.

"That hurt, damn it!" Johnny glared at Jubei.

Out of the brush however, Hagane came running into open drenched in sweat. The man seemed breathless. But the adult saw the situation. "Jubei! Take these!" In his hands were two short swords in their sheaths. Throwing them with all his might, he fell to the ground in complete exhaustion.

Jubei looked up to see the two weapon flying towards him. Peeking at his opponent though, Jubei rolled backwards to avoid another slash. Spinning around, he snatched both weapons and slammed them onto his back just as his old weapons were.

Gasping for air, Hagane just managed to let out his breath. "They're my father's last swords! Use them!"

Johnny glared at Hagane. "So there was a couple left over. Those will be mine!" He pointed his blades at Jubei.

But the cat-Faunus didn't react at all. Instead, Jubei's eye was closed while he was facing the ground. Legs were bent and both hands were just above the sword handles. His breathing was deep… calm…

Johnny rested his blades against his shoulder. "Draw." He stated. "We'll have a real fight. Let's see who wins." He looked down to see that Jubei was still unresponsive in his movement. "Well? You're the assassin the One-Eyed Lotus, aren't you? My swords are out. Where're yours?" Jubei still didn't move. Johnny laughed. "Fine! If you've forgotten how good killing feels, why don't I remind you." he then began to walk towards the stairs. "That's kid'll make a fine example."

"Tetsu!" Hagane exclaimed from the side breathlessly, trying to climb to his feet. "Tetsu!"

Johnny smirked at the wails of the baby. "Wait right there. I'll put you out of your misery."

That's when Jubei opened his visible eye. His hands immediately were visible as they slipped out from slits that were among the sleeves. The covered up ends of his hoodie suddenly each held three sharp blades that were shaped like claws as his hands immediately grabbed the handles of the weapons.

A pulse of energy was suddenly release, and a lotus mark appeared on Johnny's neck. Placing a free hand onto such an area, he looked back down to his palm to see nothing. Looking back, Jubei was still in the position that the man left him in. Not a second passed when the Faunus was suddenly dashing right past Johnny and slashing his chest with every blade on his person.

The human didn't just feel hits along his upper body however. Also, incredible strikes of pain shot up on his neck right where the lotus mark was. His body frozen due to all the sudden agony, Johnny gurgled as if his throat had been slit as well. Jubei meanwhile was back in a hunched position, panting with both swords in his hands and clawed-blades sticking out of his hoodie.

Coughing, Johnny still laughed. "You know…" He wheezed out. "You're really good." With those final words, he landed on the ground and was out cold.

Slowly getting back up, Jubei looked down to his weapons. He didn't want to kill. That's why relief shot through him when he saw that he had flipped the grips of his weapons just in time before attacking. As for his claws, the back one arm slammed into the stomach while the other helped with its thrown momentum.

While Hagane ran towards Tetsu, Jubei watched silently before looking at the unconscious Johnny.

The cat-Faunus frowned at the fact that he actually had almost killed again.

 **No flames please.**


	3. Prologue: One Two Nine

**I do not own BlazBlue or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"It interests me." A single adult mused to the lady in front of him.

Sitting right in front of the male was a single chessboard with the colors of black and white, colors that were typical and easy to distinguish in such a game. The plain tiles seemed to be stone cold thanks to the steel environment that surrounded its presence. The only other sort of color to aid its existence was more black and white, such bits being pieces one would play the game of chess with. Black and White, too simple yet it was too much.

The man who was speaking was well dressed and clean. He wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants shared the same color as his overcoat and were tucked into silver boots accented in gray. With black hair, some of it was silver and gray while his eyebrows were solid black. There was a peculiar strip of metal above his right eyebrow, something that made him stand out.

"A fresh mind out of Kronos Academy, eager to help the very individuals of Remnant, yet still you prefer not to attend Atlas Academy. Why is that, Miss Mercury?" James Ironwood continued, pacing around the office that belonged to him due to his position in the military as well as Headmaster of the school. The room was very high in technology, screens decorating the walls with many recordings being played, or even security footage of the school grounds they were currently on.

Looking down to the scroll in his hands, there was a profile under the name, 'Konoe A. Mercury.'"

The girl in front of him shrugged, clearly not having much of a care in this situation. She had long, bright, vibrant pink hair and that was long and wild which covered his left eye. Speaking of eyes, they were a particular color of yellow. Her body was most well-endowed, to a point many would be jealous of her frame and looks if they were of the same gender and many would stare if they belonged to the opposite. She wore a large, dark purple witch's hat that was adorned with a slit accented with pink fabric on her dress. Her hands and fingers were large and long, her nails also being rather sharp. She wore a purple collar with an attaching magenta cape, a short revealing purple and pink dress matching with two separate long sleeves, and black gloves. Taking over the bottom part of her body were long black curved leggings with dark purple trimmings with dark purple heeled slippers.

"Well, throughout my entire life, I had only been attending Kronos Academy. Not only that, but most of my entire life has been cooped up within this Kingdom as well." Konoe stated, folding her arms in a rather serious manner, clearly not wanting to joke around in front of the Headmaster and General. "Beacon Academy seemed to be a fair place, pleasantly inviting students from all over Remnant to attend. Plus, I believe that they have results as great as Atlas'."

"You are correct." Ironwood nodded his head in agreement, walking over to his desk to place his scroll on the ground. "Their Headmaster Ozpin is certainly a man who takes care of his students, thinking what's best for them." He then looked up from his device. "However, I believe that there is another reason to why you do not want to attend Atlas Academy?"

Konoe raised an eyebrow. "What do you suppose that is?" She asked, clearly knowing the answer but wanting to see if the man in front of her could answer instead.

In response, James straightened his back and looked at the teenager straight in the eye. "We both have our reason to not respond to such a question. I shall respect your privacy. Just remember that you will always have a spot ready for you here in Atlas."

The pink-haired girl nodded her head in thanks. She knew that Ironwood was going to talk about the military. After passing Atlas Academy, graduates were 'encouraged' to going the rankings of the Atlesian military as special operatives. Encouraged was a term put lightly though. But on a brighter side though, never was the option forced and shoved into the faces of those that obtained victory of graduation.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Konoe questioned, raising an eyebrow at the end of such a subject. She knew that the General was not exactly a man who wanted to talk to people unless there was some more business to attend to.

To prove her point, the older male walked around his desk and stood a few feet away from the female. Turning his head, his gloved hand also gestured to the single chess board that sat within the confines of the office. The unmoving object remained untouched until two players would be present. "Would you like to join me for a quick match?"

The eyebrow on her face rose up even higher. She wasn't annoyed at this offer. She just simply questioned the sudden offer. "Sure." She answered slowly. Not taking her gaze off of the Headmaster, she took her time to the board before bending her knees and taking a seat on the black piece side.

Continuing to watch the male from her eyes, the General walked back over to his desk and grabbed what looked like a clock that was meant for chess. Taking the object in his hands, Ironwoods strides were neutral as he placed the timer right next to the chess board. "A five minute game. I have an appointment that I don't want to be late for." He stated, sitting down on the white side of the game.

Grabbing one of his pawns, he moved the piece forward two spaces without hesitation before tapping the clock. Konoe did the same. Ironwood moved another one of his pawns up, this time the second only one space. The female mimicked his actions. Move after move, piece after piece, the board soon became a battlefield. Artificial lives began to be lost in the hands of the two humans playing their little game.

"How is your father doing?" Ironwood asked as he moved another one of his pieces along the board with precision and purpose. He tapped the clock.

Konoe moved her rook forward without any casualties. "He's within your division. Why don't you know?" She stated back as she hit the timer.

"Many people wear masks at work." Ironwood answered back coolly, moving his queen yet keeping her within the backlines of the fight. "I was just wondering if he's any different at home than he is at work."

"General," Konoe sighed, making her move and slapping the clock. "What are you implying?" She was doing her best now not to glare. She knew that the man was doing his best to act innocent, but then she also knew that the man was fishing for information about something.

"I assure, Miss Mercury, that I am not implying anything." Ironwood didn't keep eye contact in favor of placing his next piece down. "I do not wish to anger anybody, so please settle your temper." He tapped the clock. "It's just that your father has been acting very strangely as of late. He's been poking his nose into areas he's not allow to be in. Many of my men have seen him also harassing other scientists. Which makes me wonder, what is making him so eager?" He looked up to Konoe staring at him hard with a slight glare now. "You timer is ticking." He gestured to the clock.

"I'm sure that my father is doing nothing wrong." Konoe answered, her narrowed eyes still trying to stab Ironwood's soul. "He's a hard working man who had been doing all that he could to support his only two daughters after his wife died." She ignored the ticking of her clock. "What is making him so eager to look around and talk to others?" She leaned back in her chair. "That should be my question."

"Perhaps he is just concerned about the safety of the people." Ironwood said. "The same can be said for me. Our time is up. My appointment arrives. Thank you for the match." Standing up, Ironwood left Konoe sitting in her chair as he began to walk away. With hands behind his back as it was a habit of his, he made it to his door and reached for the knob.

"Bishop takes knight, check."

Hearing the tapping of game pieces, Ironwood knew that Konoe moved her own playing object. "The game is over." Ironwood answered, his hand still hovering above the knob. He was about it grab it, but then the pink-haired female continued to speak.

"About that suspicion of yours, father is the same." Konoe spoke loudly, completely halting the General's actions. "But it's another piece that you are unaware of maybe."

"…King to rook two." Ironwood let her know what move he would make for some strange reason. His hands were now back together behind his body. The male still didn't turn his body though.

"I will admit, I skipped out on a class here and there for the past couple of months. I've seen father acting strange and decided to make sure that he was doing okay at work." The pink-haired girl suddenly admitted, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. She closed her eyes and held a hand to her face as if remembering something. "No point in attending Dust studies for me, that's for sure. It was most peculiar when I noticed that it was mainly one of the workers that father was harassing that stood out the most to me. A strange, red-colored notebook, made of leather within his pocket." She then looked up. "Rook to king's rook three, check."

Now she had Ironwood's attention. The male turned around. "Bishop to too rook three." He answered, sticking around despite his appointment with the High Council. This was perhaps more intriguing and much more important.

"No matter who my father asked, that one worker that stood out would always be the one that my father would talk to from every single day of my visiting." Konoe continued on. "You may want to work on your security by the way. They are far too trusting." She then stood up. "Bishop takes bishop."

Ironwood began taking small steps to the female. "Rook to bishop four."

"The one worker's name was Katze Schwarze. One of your best female scientists that specialize in the weapons department." Konoe spoke once again, clearly taking her time with such. "Not that I am racist or anything, but it was because of her Faunus heritage of being a cat. Easily nicking the notebook from her, there were many diagrams of technology similar to not only diagrams that are shown in school, but also blueprints that would be Atlesian military grade. Sort of makes me suspect that she's a spy working with the White Fang. However, there it was encrypted. So how was one supposed to break the code? Rook takes rook."

"Pawn takes rook."

"Bishop to bishop seven."

"Queen takes knight pawn."

"Is Atlesian Military Manual and Guidelines a familiar book to you?" Konoe asked.

It should be a textbook that everyone that worked for the military within Atlas be familiar with. Those that worked for such a force would be given the pages in order to understand rules and regulations as well as providing a warm introduction to the place. Also, it showed the basics of many other principles of the area but that was beside the point.

"How can a worker of a strict military be so uncaring about her own manual that states to take care of one's own property. Her book, wrinkled pages and ink stains polluting the cover. Sloppy personality of the military officer. Irony abounds." Konoe answered without even giving Ironwood the chance to say anything. Reaching around her body, she pulled out a small, red notebook made of leather out from somewhere. "Don't worry about your secrets. Well, most of them actually."

Ironwood suddenly had his hands out as Konoe tossed him the book without a care in the world. Catching the book, the General opened it slowly and flipped through it. It was indeed full of weapon blueprints and technology that made Atlas so far ahead of the other Kingdoms. But there was odd symbols and lettering that he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Konoe then tossed him a second notebook. Swiftly opening that one up, he then saw the same pictures as the first object filled with pages. The only difference was that there was plain English sprayed before his eyes, explaining how each piece worked and what was needed to make them.

"And now the great General Ironwood is going to capture the White Fang spy that had managed to sneak their way into the ranks of Atlas military." Konoe said in a slightly sarcastic tone before strutting up to the General. "Next time you make accusations, at least have some damn good evidence before pointing the finger of blame." Growling that out, she walked away from the man. But before leaving his office, she glanced over to the man still staring at the booklets she had handed him.

"Bishop to bishop eight. Discover check, and incidentally, mate."

 **Break**

Slamming the door of her house shut, Konoe breathed loudly through her nostrils while walked towards the kitchen of the household. "I'm home, Celica." She sighed, clearly irritated due to the events that had just happened about an hour ago. Walking through the kitchen, she walked past a single girl before dropping onto the couch.

The girl she had passed giggled while handing Konoe a small cup to tea to help calm her nerves. "A tough day, Konoe?" Celica asked. Celica was a young woman with long, auburn hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon, pale skin, and bright eyes. She wore a plain, long sleeved, white shirt with golden rimming across the collar and sides. With black cuffs and gold cuffs, the shirt itself only went down to her hips and left her navel exposed while keeping her hips covered. There was also a frilled black mini-skirt with a golden line crossing it horizontally. Finishing the look was a black cape with golden lining. "Did you manage to tell Headmaster Ironwood about the spy?"

"Yeah." Konoe grumbled, sipping the beverage that her sister had handed over to her hands. Despite the beverage being hot, it didn't hinder the pink-haired female in the slightest. She was used to extreme temperatures. Thanks to her Semblance and usage of Dust, she was use to flames that could melt steel. "Didn't help that Ironwood was accusing our father of stealing information from the military."

"Why would he do that though?" Celica asked, taking the cup from Konoe as the witch was finished with her beverage. She walked back into the kitchen to fill up the mug once more. "Don't they know that our dad has been working with them for a long time and that he could be trusted."

"I don't know." Konoe sighed, doing her best to keep her temper in still but slightly struggling. She didn't like to show such a bad side to her sweet sister. Even though Celica knew about it and was extremely okay with such, the pink-haired girl didn't like it one bit. "I guess the General had to do something due to the complaints he had been constantly receiving from all of the worker in the area."

"Hmm… That's a shame." Celica hummed, handing Konoe a newly filled mug.

"Sucks is a more accurate term." Konoe stated bluntly, taking another sip. She then suddenly stood up. "I'm going down to the basement."

"Okay!" Celica gave her sister a thumbs up. "Just make sure you don't melt the walls again like dad said!"

"I'll do my best." Konoe patted her sister on the head before walking off to another place within the house.

It didn't take long before she found the flight of stairs that led downwards. Step by step, she descended deeper into the house which she lived in. Opening a door, she entered a rather plain looking room that was gigantic. Steel walls enforced and were the only color of the room. Turning as soon as she closed the entrance though, there was a single terminal.

Pressing a button, she talked into a speaker. "Grimm quantity, level nine."

Taking a couple of steps to the side, she grabbed a small headband and placed it just on her forehead and began walking to the center of the room.

Jumping into the air, she avoided a sudden Griffon coming in from the sky in hope of crushing her. With her view in the air, there was a large mass of Grimm surrounded her from all sides. Smirking, she found herself falling back down to the ground and landing right on top of the Griffon Grimm. Raising her hand and smirking, her glove was engulfed in flames before smacking the Grimm right on its head.

Screeching in pain, the Grimm before to thrash around like a bull. Other Grimm attempted to attack Konoe, who was still on the Girffon's back, but constantly were killed due to the wrath of the flailing bird monster. Konoe meanwhile was holding onto her hat like a cowboy as he kept a tight grip on the beast she was riding.

Feeling her ride run around frantically, she threw her hands everywhere. Dust spells shot out from left and right as elements hit many Grimm. It seemed to be nothing but target practice for the female as each one of her gestures were accurate and precise. Despite their wild movement, each of them were with a purpose.

Bending backwards, she was on her back as she fired a ball of lightning towards an unsuspecting Beowulf that tried to come up from behind. With a quick shift of her legs and a tight grip, she was suddenly underneath the Griffon and launching Dust attacks from such a position low to the ground. Still releasing her assault, she let her grip go as soon as the Grimm tried to peck her.

Despite her loss of strength, she swiftly regained it by grabbing the Grimm's tail and getting back up to her feet. Sliding on her heels, ice seemed to trail her boots as the Griffon swiftly turned around to try and attack her. But still holding onto the tail, Konoe was swung around. Using the momentum, Konoe became a tornado of flames, elements and various type of other combined Dust spells shooting out from the fire that concealed her presence.

Projectiles pierced Grimm like it was nothing. One by one, the vast pack fell. Jumping into air to avoid several Boarbatusks skewering her at the same time, she grabbed a Nevermore as she continued to rise into the air. Falling back down to the ground, a sudden pair of giant arms appeared right next to Konoe side as they provided cushioning when she slammed down to the ground with Grimm bird right under her. The powerful shockwave of fire was a nice compliment as well.

The arms suddenly grabbed the Nevermore. With great force, they threw the Grimm right through an incoming pack with enough strength to kill them all on impact. Lifting her leg to avoid an incoming Ursa, Konoe then slammed the back of her heel right onto the back. Breaking through the spiky back without even flinching, she stunned it long enough so that she could use her other leg to launch the Grimm right towards the wall where its head was caved into the metal.

But then a lucky Creep managed to hurt her by running into her backside.

Being knocked down, Konoe glared at the Grimm. Since she knew it was a beast she was facing and not a person, she didn't have to hold back. Stomping her foot, the floor began to shake violently. A giant hand rose from the floor. Its skin was a dirty mess of a blackened hide and stone flesh. Red jewels decorated the arm as fire ran down its surface like veins. The tips of its fingers were claws of obsidian. They smote into the floor, thick digits digging for purchase. The metal around her warped and buckled as they were assailed by waves of unbearable head.

The head emerged. A demonic, titan-like thing. Eyes that were smoldering orbs of fire stared out from sunken, abyss sockets. Straight, horned that looked like lava at the ends roared with fury. The mouth opened, like a stony rim of a volcano, with teeth of jagged stalactites and a tongue of rolling lava. The rest of the body came next. A mountain of scorched metal and big muscle, covered by a metal plate. It exploded up from the ground, using the hand embedded into the floor as an anchor.

The other arm wrenched itself loose, surging forth in a fiery arc of falling rock and flaming debris. It smashed into the floor, alongside the first. Using both, it heaved itself up, dragging up half of its form free to at least wreak havoc on those that have angered its master.

 **Break**

Looking around at the complete destruction she had caused, Konoe sighed to herself as this was probably another mess that her father would scold at her for before having her clean it up with him. She didn't sigh at the fact that she was being scolded or having to clean up. It was that her father would clean up with her.

Reaching onto her person, she pulled out a single piece of paper that she had actually stolen from the red notebook she had handed General Ironwood. It was most peculiar to her due to it not even having any sort of picture or encryption on it. When she deciphered the booklet, there was no need to translate the paper. She frowned as she stared at the words again.

Project BB.

 **Not much of a fight, but I only typed this up in three hours and was pleased with the results myself.**

 **I… kind of want to thank SargentFalco and CrackPairingLover. SargentFalco for offering me help if I need it and CrackPairingLover for the awesome, positive reviews! Thank not only the two of you, but everyone else who followed or favorited this story and giving me a chance.**

 **Let's try and keep this up.**

 **I wonder who is coming up next.**

 **No flames please.**


	4. Prologue: Through the Glass

**I do not own BlazBlue or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respected owners.**

"There you are, Trinity. I didn't think you would have made it on time despite you begging me to bring you along."

A strict voice held a strange softness to its tone as one Glynda Goodwitch was standing next to a house that was rather far away from the Kingdom walls. It was odd that it was so isolated from society that it was no doubt deemed suspicious by some eyes. But with the risk of Grimm around, none of the police wanted any part of the investigation. That's why they hired huntsmen or huntresses to try and take a look.

The lush forest was certainly nice for a setting. Green were the color of the many trees that were scattered among the grass, growing up to be massive trunks that reached towards the sky. What house that the huntress was going to explore was made of wood and was also a bit large, almost housing a family but no one even knew of anyone coming in or out. There was not even a proper registration of this building within government records.

Running in from the brush and into the clearing was a young woman. She had light blond, curly, medium-length hair that was tied in downward pigtails coupled with light blue ribbons. With green eyes and round glasses, she wore a pure white coat with small golden bells, a white collared shirt with light blue trimmings and light blue ribbons. To finish the look was a black vest, plain black skirt with light-blue trimmings, black pantyhose, and black slippers.

"Sorry, Auntie Glynda." Trinity Glassfille apologized with a small smile to show that her words meant the complete truth. Her hands rested on her knees as if she were tired, but there was no change in her normal breathing pattern at all or any signs of fatigue. "There were a few things to be done at home and I completely lost track of time."

"Hmm…" Glynda hummed in acceptance as she looked up and down to analyze the blonde girl that was just about to enter Beacon Academy. "It's good that you are keeping up with your studies, just make sure that it does not interfere with any other activities." She simple stated, turning round and walking towards the building that they were going to investigate. "Remember our agreement, only half-an -hour."

Trinity nodded her head while holding back a small sigh. The younger blonde was indeed eager to help out her aunt in any way that she could. Hearing that Glynda was going on a mission, which was more of an investigation, she seemed to beg the older woman to be able to join. The adult reasoned that Trinity was too young and that something may happen. Trinity reasoned back that if something were to happen, that would be an even better reason for her to come along. So that there was backup. Also, it would be a good experience.

As the two of them walked up the stairs to the front door, Glynda was the one who knocked on the door with a strict tap of her knuckles. After a few seconds, there was no response. The adult tried again. No answer. Trying out the knob, it didn't move indicating that it was locked. With a quick swipe of her crop, the door suddenly flung wide open and allowed them perfect entry into the building.

"It does mean a great deal to me having you allow me to accompany you, Auntie Glynda." Trinity spoke out of the blue as the two of them entered the house.

Their sights were immediately filled with wood that clearly had seen better days, seeming to have been rotting away. What was once perhaps dignified designs were now shredded nightmares are marks were all over the ground and walls. Dirt built up on flat surfaces and even odd trinkets were dangling from the ceiling.

"Someone clearly felt something was out to get them." Glynda said as she looked down to see a bear trap sitting on the ground. With a wave of her item, the plate was triggered and the metal teeth clamped together so that there would be no accident if they were to exit. Looking back up, a look of disgust was seen on her face after she saw some sort of crude reptile carving. "I can see that your snake friend was here as well. Might want to ask that delinquent why later."

Trinity took in a deep breath when Glynda was talking about one of her friends. Well, contact was perhaps a more agreeable term for the young woman. It was odd though as the two of them searched the place. There seemed to be nothing odd about it. Sure, it looked like there was a large fight that broke out judging by the bit of debris and chaos. But there were a few trinkets and gadgets that they both had never seen before lying around the counters and tables.

Looking at the windows, Trinity slightly narrowed her eyes to get a better look at something. "It looks like… someone here was attempting to combine… Some form of sorcery and scientific formula." She paused for a moment to look at Glynda who seemed to be staring back at her for a moment before looking around again at eye contact. Trinity frowned at the awkward moment that she and her aunt had just shared.

It was at that moment Trinity noticed a bundle of burnt papers sitting on a counter that was nearby. Grabbing the black sheets, she looked over towards a small cabinet and walked right towards it. With bottles being shaken around due to her rummaging, she was muttering words to herself at the same time. "Potassium… Magnesium… Sulfur citric acid. Should be able to absorb the iron right out of the ink as long as it is not too burnt."

Miraculously finding a clean paper, she had it prepped to the side while mixing her little solution together which she poured right on the burnt paper. After a few seconds, she pressed the clean sheet against the dirty one and waited for something to show itself. A single name did appear. "…Relius Clover?" She asked.

At the mention of that name, Glynda's head whipped around and she swiftly walked over towards Trinity. "Did you say, Relius Clover?" She asked, getting the younger female to nod her head. Taking the paper out of Trinity's hands, Glynda's eyes were narrowed. "What was one of Atlas' best scientists doing all the way out here?" She muttered to herself as she quickly turned her heels and continued to investigate the place with more intent.

Trinity frowned a bit in confusion at how her aunt reacted to that name. But that frown turned into a curious glance as she noticed the dust at the moving feet. Such small particles seemed to go somewhere… a place that shouldn't be possible unless…

Walking over to a wall slowly, Trinity reached around her person and pulled out a small vial of red Dust. Glynda seemed to notice this action and come right across Trinity. "What are you doing?" Glynda asked, accidentally knocking over something and had it crash onto the ground. Jumping back with surprise, the woman looked down and saw the dust be kicked up once again. But where it went made the adult realize what her niece was up to.

Popping the cork open and pouring a bit into an open palm of her hand, Trinity let the powder drop out of her fingertips. But rather than hit the floor, the particles seemed to flow into a wall where a crack was revealed. With a couple of cautious taps, Trinity heard that behind the vast surface that it was hollow. Looking towards Glynda, the older blonde already had her crop ready just in case they would need to fight while nodding.

Trinity nodded back as she found a hidden switch and flipped it. As two pairs of green eyes met once more, they both heard a click and the wall swung open to reveal a flight of stairs leading to the bottom of someplace.

Slowly walking inside, it looked more like a highly-technological laboratory with all sorts of electronics and wires all over the place. Several computer terminals were somehow operational. But what stood out were blood stains on the floor. On guard, both Trinity and Glynda slowly followed the trail and crimson further into the giant secret area of electronics.

Eventually, they were led to a single room. With a nod from Glynda, Trinity swiftly opened the door and the adult had her weapon ready. But no fight came at all. Instead, what greeted them was a wooden box and a robot standing right over it. The mechanical being had yellow plating to make it seem like it had blonde hair with a pink hat, collar, and dress in a deep red color. With the metal slumped over, it seemed to be out of power. Laying on top of the wooden box was a single opera mask that was the color of gold.

"…That's Relius Clover's mask… Does that mean-"Glynda didn't even finish her sentence before she cut herself off.

"Auntie Glynda, just who is Relius Clover?" Trinity asked with curiosity.

The adult looked over towards her niece. "Well, Clover was a rather famous man. With superb intelligence and many theories, he was a man who many people claimed to make the impossible possible. Quickly rising up through life, he became a scientist and engineer for several departments of the Atlesian military. But around 17 years ago… he seemed to have disappeared from the world. No one knows why or what happened to him. But I think we just discovered that what."

Trinity's eyes widened at the explanation. Blinking a couple of times, she looked over and around the room. "Do you know what that robot is then?"

To that, Glynda shook her head. "Come now." Glynda stated, turning around. "Your half-an-hour is up. It's time for you to go."

Trinity watched at Glynda began to walk away from the curious case of this Relius Clover person. Sighing, she proceeded to continue her way down the steel halls. Her feet tapped against the metal flooring. Room after room, she passed by each and every single one. But then she stopped at one particular area.

The door frame was completely torn apart, as if something were trying to break free. The metal was bent, warped, marks like hands creating dents. Curiously stepping into the room, she nearly felt her mouth drop when she saw a giant machine.

Several gigantic tubes seemed to be coming from a wall. What the white trails were hooked up to could be described as a single glass pod that would fit someone a bit taller than her perfectly. In fact, there were six of those exact pods. Five of them were in great to perfect condition while the last one had shattered glass.

With her head glancing round the room, she found a single book on a nearby table where an operating terminal was. Walking over, she grabbed the book and began to flip through the pages. From what she could tell from the writing and scribbles, there were two words that seemed to be of the upmost importance due to how they were frequently used; Boundary and seither.

"Trinity Glassfille! Come over here this instant, young lady!" Glynda voice was heard loudly, causing the young woman to jump at the sudden raise in volume. Pocketing the book swiftly, she began to scamper right back towards the entrance of the lab. Trinity felt like that book was of most importance and so she decided to take it with her.

As they both climbed back up the stairs, they closed the secret entrance and began to take steps to the entrance when suddenly two figures came into their view. It was easy to identify who those two newcomers were with. Their clothing was mostly black. Armor they wore was white as it covered their chest, legs, and even a bit of their arms. What truly gave them away though were the masked that the two wore one their faces.

"The White Fang…" Trinity breathed as she recognized followers of the terrorist faction. Well, they were not as violent before. But now their actions have been going too far since 5 years ago.

"Let me guess…" Glynda stated, eyeing a bag full of red Dust crystals in each of their hands. Green pupils narrowed. "Judging by your arsonist tool kit… You're both here to burn down the building." She then raised her crop in a threatening manner. "The reason why though shall be questioned later. You are both under arrest."

The White Fang soldiers however didn't seem intimidated. In fact, they didn't seem scared at all. The one on the right grinned for some reason while holding up a hand. "Just one minute please." They requested before turning around and calling out a name. "Oh, Hazel~!"

Heavy footsteps were soon entering through Glynda and Trinity's ears. Floorboards creaked under a big weight. Within seconds, a rather large man came into view right behind the two grunts of the White Fang. Such a man had large muscles with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wore a two-tone olive green coat and a large belt. His pants were black and his boots were brown with white fronts. Hairy arms seemed to have some scars near the edge of his sleeves.

"…Afternoon." Hazel greeted with a small nod of his head while he folded his arms.

Glynda sighed while narrowing her eyes while Trinity slowly reached onto her own person. She then pulled out a small wand that had a pink handle. The end of the object has a gold spike at the bottom white the top was a golden heart with a red gem dangling right in the center of it. "So… who shall I be going for?" She asked, knowing that there was a fight bound to break out at any moment."

"I've already told you, your half-an-hour is up." Glynda stated back, but then didn't answer Trinity's question. Seeing the two White Fang grunts drop their Dust to the ground and approach them, Glynda immediately had a bolt of Dust ready as she somehow launched it towards on of their faces with a flick or her crop. With one of them stunned, she was free to smack the other right in the face. But she was then forced to walk back as the one that was hit by the Dust attack proved to be much more stronger than expected.

Trinity on the other hand looked upwards to get a good view of Hazel's face. The man was a good head and a half taller than her as he slowly reached his arm out to grab her clothing. In retaliation, Trinity smacked his hand hard with her wand thanks to a flick of the wrist. The male grunted in pain, a slightly surprised look on his face as he brought his hand back slowly. He tried to grab her with his other hand, but Trinity countered the grapple.

As Hazel nodded his head with an approving look on his face, Glynda was punched right on her jaw and stumbled back as a White Fang grunt did that exact offensive move. Feeling the back of her cape grabbed, Glynda easily turned around and returned the favor right back to the Faunus by hitting their own jaw.

Trinity meanwhile cocked her arm back and slapped Hazel's face a couple of time before striking the temple of his head. Taking a step back while letting out another grunt of pain, the adult's eyes narrowed dangerously. As Trinity tried to hit his head again, Hazel grabbed her wrist so she couldn't land another blow. About to rip the wand out of her hands, he didn't get the opportunity as she used her left hand to punch his face.

Feeling her arm being twisted, Trinity watched Hazel grab her by the collar. Letting out a squeak of surprise, she found herself being lifted off the ground and throw across a table. Contents slid off the table as she skidded along the surface and fell off on the left side of the furniture before slamming into a wall painfully.

Taking off her cape, Glynda immediately covered the Faunus' head to block their vision. While the White Fang grunt tried to see again, the older woman placed her hands on their head and slammed them onto her knee before beating them with her crop a couple of times until they stumbled to the ground.

Groaning, Trinity noticed Hazel slowly approaching her with eyes not leaving her body. Doing her best to quickly get up, Trinity pressed a small button on her wand and the item immediately extended into a staff for a much larger range of attack. Stumbling around as soon as she stood, her back rested against the wall and her clothes were a bit dirty. Dazed, she pointed the upper-point of her weapon towards Hazel. "One moment please." She breathed, that blow she had felt being much more taxing than she thought.

Hazel shook his head once. "I'm in no hurry." He answered before continuing to step forward. He immediately leaned backwards to avoid the staff hitting his throat. Watching the stick come at him again, he smacked the object away. But Trinity used the momentum of the attack to swing it around and bonk him on the head successfully. With a sneaky attack to his leg next, Trinity continued her assault due to his grunts of pain.

But she couldn't continue on as when she swung, there was a sound of metal banging against metal. Both Trinity and Hazel looked over towards the staff wondering why it suddenly stopped in place. A steel pipe was in the way of Trinity's swing apparently and that small pause was all what Hazel needed before grabbing the girl by the throat.

Managing to wrestle her way out of his grip somehow, she then had to fight over the possession of her weapon since Hazel grabbed that next. After a few seconds of struggle, Hazel snapped his arms back and pushed them forward. With the sudden movement, Trinity was stunned after her own head was slammed against the staff. With a twist of his arms, he slammed Trinity back onto the table from before.

Glynda meanwhile was struggling with the Faunus that managed to wrap their arms around her while trying to stab her with a knife. Being pushed against a cabinet hard enough to shatter its glass, the female adult looked over to see that her niece was fighting. Both of their eyes met for a second. "Hold on, Trinity! I'm coming!" Glynda reassured the girl before being dragged off.

Feeling her legs being grabbed, Trinity quickly saw some sort of tool to her right-side that was not knocked off the table. Grabbing it, she felt her body become turned around and she used the momentum to try and strike Hazel with her new weapon. But the adult grabbed her wrist and throat at the same time pushed her back down onto the table while choking her.

While Glynda struggled to get the White Fang grunt off her back, Trinity desperately fought hazel to no avail. His strength was just too much for her. However, she purposely went limp to create the image that she had been strangled to death. With Hazel's guard down, she pushed her armed hand forward and stabbed the man's chest with her new weapon.

The item didn't pierce skin though. Instead, some sort of barrier force was released because Hazel was immediately thrown across the room like a bullet, through a door, and crashed into some other room.

With Hazel's sudden yell of surprise, Glynda and the Faunus both stopped for a second to see what had happened. Taking advantage, Glynda kicked the bottom of her foot against a table to cause the both of them to walk backwards and have the Faunus' back slam against a counter edge.

Blinking, Trinity slowly looked up. Getting back to her feet, she had an amazed expression on her face as she saw some sort of small cranking device from where she grabbed her small weapon, which looked like a prod of some kind. She then quickly began running over towards the small gadget.

Glynda meanwhile had her hands on the knife that was being used to try and stab her. With effort, she was busy redirecting or disarming the item. Both her and the Faunus were struggling for dominance.

Hearing Hazel's groans, Trinity had already placed the prod back into the strange contraption and was turning the handle as fast as she could. A blue mist could slightly be seen surrounding the weapon as she seemed to be charging the thing she had just got her hands on. After a few more cranks, Trinity grabbed the prod and was ready for Hazel to come charging out of the door.

Or… that was what she expected. Hazel's grunts were heard, but he didn't' show up for a few seconds. Blinking in confusion, Trinity even tilted her head in a bit of curiosity. A second later, Trinity was back on her guard when Hazel came into view. But the man seemed to be a bit disoriented as he seemed to need support due to stumbling around a lot. Even his clothing was a bit torn at the same time.

With a good distance between the knife and her body, Glynda slammed her elbow right into the White Fang grunt's face before landing a two hit combo of stomach and then the face again. Watching them be knocked down Glynda went for her crop that was on the ground. Turning around, she landed a blow onto their stomach with some form of a barrier and beat them a couple more times.

"One moment please." Hazel requested, reaching to his back. Trinity followed his request due to her polite nature and that the situation didn't seem to bad at the moment. Her eyes then trailed over towards her aunt and wondered how her fight was going.

Glynda gritted her teeth and she waved her weapon and sent the Faunus flying against the wall. Stepping forward for a final blow, that seemed to be her mistake. Quickly bringing her weapon back into a defensive position, she barely stopped the White Fang grunt from stabbing her throat as the two of them struggled to be the victorious one once more.

Looking back over to Hazel, the man was now wearing some sort of gauntlet. Trinity also noticed that the armored hand was resting on a series of pipes on the wall. Quickly grabbed a yellow Dust crystal, she hoped that a theory she just came up with would work as she placed the gem on pipes and slammed the prod onto the crystal while shattering it.

Electricity sparked into the living world and had a path to travel. Bouncing off of one corner to another, the sparks eventually found their way to Hazel's gauntlet. With a sudden explosion of lightning, Hazel was blow cleanly away from the wall and sent flying across the room once again. But now, he not only crashed into the grunt that was fighting Glynda but also went cleanly through a wall to the outdoors.

Glynda could only stare at the giant hole in the wall that was just made as more natural sunlight was worming into the house. Turning her head, Glynda had a perplexed look on her face. "…Trinity…  
She started, not even sure what to say. "…What is that?"

Trinity shrugged in response.

The adult rolled her eyes but still breathed a sigh of relief that her niece was okay in a sense. "Come on, we have to let Ozpin and James know about this place… now." She stated as she turned towards the open wall and jumped out of the hole.

Trinity followed shortly after, hopping out of the house but stuck close to Glynda. Landing on the ground, she held a questioning look. "Auntie Glynda… Where did they go?"

The aunt looked around, realizing that Trinity's question was a good one. For some reason, the two that had they had fought were gone. That meant that the third one from before must either still be in the house unconscious or gone as well. "I don't know." Glynda admitted before going back towards the house. "Wait here, I'm going to make sure the third one did not disappear either."

Trinity nodded as she watched her chaperone walk away. Looking at her surroundings, she then noticed two things that had her eyes widen. Walking closer to them, they looked like graves and markers. There were two of them. One of them had a toy sword stabbed into the ground while the other had a pair of toy guns laying on the dirt under the markers.

The swords had a R carved on while both guns had the letter S embedded in.

 **No flames please**


	5. Prologue: Loyal Dog

**I do not own BlazBlue or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

Rachel Alucard sighed to herself as another old 'associate' of her passed father left her in search of some other company. It was another person to try and lick her toes to gain a little of what was her inheritance. She didn't just give it out though, as she wasn't the head of the royal Alucard family and head of many businesses in Mistral.

She was a young woman with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wore managed to get away with wearing her usual Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half. To finish the look, she had on a pair of black pony heel boots with a red cross, and red ribbon on her right ankle.

Downing her choice of non-alcoholic drink, tomato juice if one were so interested to know, Rachel wiped her mouth with a napkin that was supplied on her person to not dirty her own clothing. A choice of fingerless black long sleeve gloves made entirely out of satin that complimented her general color scheme perfectly. The color of darkness perfectly matched her pale complexion and bright hair, which sometimes looked golden yellow in certain places under bright lights.

Why had she come? To keep up images. Many words of her family spread, saying that the girl had killed her only family in order to have a much closer chance at gaining the inheritance that was meant for her. What was the true case though was that her father had died of age. A simple, yet painful, truth. People did not believe the words from her mouth though, claiming that such sentences were lies.

The glass in her hand cracked easily under the pressure from her irritated vice-grip. Realizing that she had just ruined a perfectly good piece of glassware, she frowned, setting it precariously on the top of the stair's handrail. Oh well, there went a three hundred Lien custom made glass. The clapping of dress shoes against marble floor was clear and she straightened her spine, chest out, shoulders back.

"Hello, Miss Alucard." A smooth voice spoke in – what she could guess was an attempt at – a seductive tone and Rachel's eyebrow twitched as small winds began to form in her palm. But she reined it in as her back was facing the boy without any form of respect/ He cleared his throat and she rolled her eyes before spinning around, arms folded beneath her chest.

"You have business with me, Mister Marigold?" Navy-blue hair combed in style greeted her sights. It was already painful to look at him, even more so with that ugly set of clothes on him.

She wouldn't give the fellow teen any form of respect whatsoever. The nuisance had been trying to snag her as his own, taking one of the most beautiful girls her age off the shelves as well as control and share her wealth and connections when she became of official age to gain such. Nothing was more tempting than a rich, beautiful and intelligent girl.

He snorted at her tone, smirking coolly at Rachel, which made her fume. "You sound a little upset, Rachel." The girl bristled at the casual use of her first name. It was considered very demeaning in the upper echelons to call someone by their first name if you weren't given permission, best friends with them, or a higher rank than them in either job or society. "Can I call you Rachel?"

"No. You may not." A small gust of wind blew her hair and dress in a rough but gentle fashion, going unnoticed.

"Lovely, Rachel" She looked away as Henry ignored her. "Now, why not accompany me to the dance and perhaps I shall put in a good word for you with my father." He stated, looking expectantly at the girl who stared at him impassively. "I'm waiting."

"For what?" Rachel raised a pretty eyebrow. "For when you finally realize that your delusions of grandeur were indeed true? That they were indeed just delusions?"

Not accepting her rebuff and rude remarks, Henry grabbed her by the arm. "Come on, why no-"

"Leave the princess alone!"

Two pairs of hands shoved the boy away forcefully as Henry stumbled back. Surprised by the sudden attack, he looked down to see two pre-teens standing protectively in front of Rachel. One was a cat-Faunus, wearing black clothing while the second wore red-pink with his eyes closed and not even opening. "Princess, are you all right?!" Both asked at the same time. Rachel then immediately smacked their heads hard. "Ow, why princess?!" They both moaned in sync.

"That was for acting out of turn, Nago, Gii." Rachel stated, looking forward towards a stunned Henry. "I had the situation in perfect control."

"B-but…" The cat-Faunus, Nago, stuttered in a small argument. His clothing was a rather simple dark tux with white dress shirt. Grey pants covered his bottom. He was a bit on the bigger side, but not too large-boned. A pair of cat ears twitched nervously.

"He grabbed you…" Gii, who was a bat-Faunus despite it not being obvious at first, continued with a mutter. He too was rather stout, the shortest of the trio. His red clothing, that was his own signature color with Nago's apparel, shifted in an uneasy fashion. The head didn't know which way to turn, as long as the direction wouldn't be upwards.

"And I would have easily escaped." Rachel finished for the two of them, completely ignoring the boy in favor of looking at the two children. She bent down to her knees so that she was at eye level with the two of them. "But if I have to say, you both did moderate job when it came to protecting me. I expect such actions if the situation were to be in the future." Raising her arms, both hands rested upon their heads and rubbed rather roughly.

Eager looks and smiles fell onto the two Faunus children as they both shared a look together. It was extremely enlightening to them whenever Rachel gave them both praise for something. Even if it came down to the tiniest comment, it meant more than anything to them almost.

Henry on the other hand did not exactly like being ignored. He stepped forward, immediately grabbing the attention of the three party attendants. Nago and Gii immediately stood at attention once again, ready to prevent the boy from advancing. But a single figure immediately stood between the male and the group in a rather polite manner despite the rude action.

Who appeared was a rather stereotypical looking butler. This person looked elderly due to his light hair, but there were no wrinkles indicating that he must have been a young age. He wore a dark, aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming. His long, white hair was tied in a ponytail at the back with a pink bow while having a beard that didn't grow out too long yet was a bit bushy. A brown vest with gold trimming was underneath the jacket, on top of a vertically striped white-collared shirt. He had a specific part of his bangs overgrown on the right side of his face. Classy dress pants covered his bottom with a pair of grey dress shoes with steel-toes.

Adjusting his gloves, he grabbed the glass that Rachel had placed down earlier and lifted it up. The piece was still wet on the inside from the previously swallowed tomato juice. "Do be careful, Madam Rachel." The male reminded her. "Placing your glass along the handrail is rather dangerous. You could potentially break such glassware as well as potentially harm someone."

"Why be concerned over such when I know that you would have taken care of it if such occasions were to occur?" Rachel asked, clearly nonchalant about the situation that had fallen upon the small group gathering around. She checked her nails as well, seeing if they were damaged by the sudden grab of Henry.

"Valkenhayn!" Nago and Gii both cheered.

"Well hello there, Nago, Gii." Valkenhayn greeted with a nod of his head while keeping his posture straight and proper. His gaze fell downwards due to being taller than the two children. "Are you two properly doing your jobs of protecting Madam Rachel?"

"Well, duh." Nago stated.

"This peasant placed his dirty hands on her!" Gii added, gesturing over towards Henry.

The white-haired teenager merely stared for a couple of seconds before deciding to turn around and face the navy-blue haired male who was being ignored the entire time. "Ah, Mister Marigold if I am to presume correctly. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, butler of the Alucard family." Valkenhayn bowed formally. But when straightening his back, eye were narrowed as if a predator were staring at a piece of game to hunt down.

"A butler?" Henry asked a bit in panic as he stepped back to be a bit farther away from the gaze that the butler was bringing. It was then that he realized the person's position. "Then do you think you can fetch some refreshments for Rachel and-"

His sentence was cut short as a swift hand curled around Henry's jaw, squeezing the hinges of his cheeks hard. The boy gagged as Valkenhayn forced his mouth open, while the butler pushed him backwards. Henry began sliding against eh marble due to the lack of friction of his shoes that he possessed as well as Valkenhayn's monster strength. He felt something nudging his back and then weightless. The lower half of his body was supported by the handrail, while Valkenhayn's incredible upper body strength held onto him by his cheeks. Henry began struggling, locking his legs around the butler's legs and thrashed his arms about. While attempting to make Valkenhayn's let go, it didn't occur to Henry that if the butler let go, he'd plunge downwards and land on his neck, breaking it instantly.

"Now listen here, Mister Marigold, because I am only going to warn you once. Such words will not repeat themselves." A growl escaped the white-haired teen's lips that was compared to the feral snarl of a wolf. Canine fangs slightly sprouted within the jaws of the butler. "If you ever touch or even approach Madam Rachel without her permission, I shall put you down and devour your corpse before feeding your remains to Grimm. Am I understood?"

The boy could only whimper like a pup in fear, unable to speak with mouth being forced wide open. Seeming to be satisfied, Valkenhayn yanked Henry back up and away from the handrail before tossing the boy against the wall near an exit.

All the while, Rachel was sitting on a large black chair while tugging away at Gii's cheeks. "Are you quite finished, Valkenhayn?" Rachel asked with a slightly bored tone in her voice and expression, twisting the flesh of poor Gii. "It is time for us to return home. I grow tired of tonight's events."

The vicious look on her butler's face immediately became neutral as he even smiled as if nothing had happened. "Of course, Madam Rachel. Lead on."

Rachel got up to her feet. The black chair she had been sitting on suddenly began to squirm slightly before beginning to shrink. Eventually, it turned back into Nago who rubbed his back due to it being rather sore. But that was not the end however. "Nago, umbrella." Rachel ordered. "Gii, bag"

Not even releasing a single sound, Nago began to shifted into a black umbrella for Rachel to carry without a single complaint. Gii at the same time began to transform himself, flesh being morphed into a handbag with straps wrapping around the blonde's arm.

The four left Henry to groan in pain as his neck, jaw, skull and back all hurt terribly.

 **Break**

"Were tonight's events most unenjoyable?" Valkenhayn asked as the two people standing were waiting for an elevator to bring them down the building they were in. The area was rather empty, only a flight of stairs nearby as well as halls leading around the building where the party took place.

"Must you really answer that question?" Rachel responded as the elevator door began to slowly open up for them to reveal the small box that they were to ride in. Valkenhayn didn't show it, but he did his best to prevent himself from growling in anger at how many had treated his charge. Words were poisoned remedies to the ears of humans and Faunus. Truth and lies were a common sentence in reality, no matter how unjust one is from the other.

The two of them turned around to face the front of the elevator door and watched it close. A hand suddenly shot out and managed to grab it just in time before it could have actually locked shut.

Valkenhayn narrowed his eyes. The speed the hand appeared was too fast for a person not trained in combat. As his pupils looked down at the fingers, the door was pushed open to reveal a male with rather long hair that made it all the way to his neck. It was brown and gelled to create a rather slick look. They wore a rather plain dress shirt and pants, but nothing that didn't belong out of such a party environment.

"Sorry." The man apologized, as he stepped in with Valkenhayn stepping back to give room politely with Rachel shifting a little as well.

Both the blonde and white haired male eyed the newcomer. The person didn't press a button on the elevator. Subtly eyeing the feet, Valkenhayn watched the man nonchalantly slip his shoes off to reveal bare feet. Looking up, the person took off their coat. They created a façade that it was hot as they fanned themselves with a hand but also moved their head side to side to crack a couple of bones.

"Princess…" Nago whispered.

"Shouldn't we…" Gii continued.

"Hush, you two." Rachel stated, knowing what was going to happen but had full confidence in what the events shall play out to be.

Valkenhayn tensed his body as the elevator doors closed.

Leaning over to the right, the butler nudged Rachel while redirecting a kick from the assassin. Moving the blonde back to another corner, Valkenhayn blocked more attacks that came from the knee and feet. Attempting to attack the head, the butler's strike was blocked before having to avoid a foot that broke through the elevator wall.

Redirecting a punch, Valkenhayn continued to block the onslaught when he suddenly pushed Rachel's shoulder and caused her body to turn while stepping back at the same time. Doing so, he just managed to have Rachel avoid a fist to her face as he immediately countered with an elbow strike to the assassin's stomach. Hearing them grunt out in pain, arms and feet clashed once more for a few seconds as Valkenhayn blocked an overhead attack and countered with a punch to their throat.

The assassin slammed against the elevator wall as they rushed forward and dented the elevator. Feeling the onslaught, Valkenhayn made sure to remain in front of Rachel as he movements deflected fists to prevent them from landing on the blonde. In a quick surprise, the butler just managed to catch a fist that was just about to land on Rachel's face.

Hitting the assassin back with his elbow, Valkenhayn was knocked back. Spreading his arms out, the butler managed to hold himself up to not squish his charge. Raising his arm to block a chop, Valkenhayn grabbed the assassin's limb before locked their leg with his own. The elevator suddenly came to a stop and the doors opened.

With brute force, Valkenhayn used his free foot to force the doors open and threw the assassin out of the confined box. "Apologies for the hindrance, Madam Rachel." Valkenhayn said as he walked out of the elevator after the attacker. "I shall meet you at the bottom."

"I expect no less from you." Rachel nodded before the doors closed.

Lunging forward, his gloved hands suddenly grew bigger. Fur began to cover the fingers and flesh while nails turned into sharp claws. Growling like a beast, Valkenhayn landed several blows on the assassin's body before the they attempted to retaliate back with some blows of their own. Starting with an arm, they then began to fight with their feet as each of those attacks were blocked with what seemed to be ease.

Making their ways to the stairs, Valkenhayn began to quickly stumble down a couple of steps. Even with a second of gaining his bearings, the butler leaped down the stairs by a couple of steps and shifted his legs when the toes touched the surface. Feet were no longer shoes as they were now massive furry paws. The assassin leaped into the air and kicked off from one wall and off another to confuse the butler.

Blocking a kick, Valkenhayn made a clawing motion towards their face. Watching them fall to the floor, he avoided a kick that was meant for his stomach. Grabbing the leg, the butler viciously yanked the limb and sent the assassin down to the landing. His own wolf foot immediately slammed to the opponent's chest and Valkenhayn heard satisfaction due to the assassin shouting in pain.

Watching them slam against the other wall of the landing, Valkenhayn was impressed as they had got up with speed. Pressure was applied in combat as the butler had one blow blocked and used his free limb to attack their backside. Twisting their arm, they managed to knock the teenager back and down the stairs that led to one of the lower floors.

Descending down the steps, Valkenhayn blocked each and every attack until they made it to the lower floor. His back eventually pressed against a wall that was presumably next to the elevator. Dodging to his right, the butler avoided a powerful blow at the assassin's attack made a hole through the material. With one kick after another, Valkenhayn then dodged a spinning foot before facing a barrage of fists.

Grabbing an outstretched limb, the butler moved over and kicked the back of the assassin's knee and caused them to bend over. Being dragged along as well, his entire clothing soon began to dissolve and he just turned into a wolf. With jaws open, Valkenhayn bit onto a kicking leg. Being swung towards the next flight of stair, the butler landed on all fours and snapped his head back to bring the assassin tumbling down to the next landing.

Snarling, Valkenhayn snapped up towards the neck. Missing, he hopped back to avoid a kick before lunging forward to ram his head against their chest. Getting back up and turning into a human again with no animalistic limbs, his clothing did not even have a thread loose as he arm and leg to block several kicks while the assassin got up to their feet. Attacking their face, the blow was blocked which gave Valkenhayn the perfect opportunity to punch their stomach. As the two of them continued to descend down the stairs, they exchanged blow after blow. Climbing up the steps, descending down the steps, their feet and arms were in perfect flow as they didn't' let the small space stop them from fighting.

Kicking the back of their knee, Valkenhayn them stomped on their toes. Watching their face twist in pain, the butler slapped their cheek while sweeping them off their feet at the same time. Valkenhayn saw the assassin fall backwards as tier head and back slammed onto the ground floor of the building. That didn't seem to be enough though as they tried to attack once again. The butler grabbed the kick that was sent to him. Pushing outwards, Valkenhayn swept their leg out once again and watched them flip onto the ground in a pained heap.

Watching them grovel and groan in pain, Valkenhayn's expression was feral. Eyes were narrowed and a frown grew on is lips. Looking over to the elevator, he noticed that it was about to descend to the floor he was on. His eyes stared back to the assassin. "Leave." He stated, making a shooing motion.

The assassin groaned, slowly climbing back up to their feet and limped away.

Turning around, Valkenhayn brushed himself carefully to rid his clothing of any dust as the elevator made a small sound that it had arrived to the ground floor. As the doors opened, Nago and Gii were standing in front of Rachel in a protective manner. But their serious looks then turned into goofy grins as they saw Valkenhayn standing at the ready.

Rachel meanwhile nodded her head. "I never doubted your for even a second."

Valkenhayn nodded back with a smile. "I am most grateful of your praise, Madam Rachel." He bowed. "Now, shall we all head on home?"

Despite their position as servants, Nago and Gii excitedly grabbed Rachel's hands and began to drag her out of the building while saying that they needed to get to their car soon just in case of other attacks. Rachel didn't scold them at all, only having a look of amusement on her features as the two children ranted on with worry clearly in their sentences. Valkenhayn followed behind the trio, watching them like a father.

 **Not much focus on Valkenhayn, I know. But to be honest, he doesn't really have that much of a role in the Blazblue universe. That's why I couldn't really fin that much of a vibe for him in this trailer. Don't' worry though, I should be able to make him better in the story.**

 **No flames please.**


	6. Prologue: Two-Faced Snake

**I do not own BlazBlue or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

A single boy that looked like he was in his teens approached the designated location that he was supposed to meet his client at. He was decked out in his rather formal, yet it was actual his casual, wear.

"Hmm…" The male hummed to himself, looking down at a piece of paper to make sure that he was at the right address. "A house in the middle of Forever Fall. You don't see many buildings this far out from the main walls. Makes a man like me suspicious of what this client is like."

The teenager had a shady, creepy archetype. He had bright green hair accompanied by an ever-present smile with his eyes closed. He wore a simple black vest with a white shirt underneath along with a small black tie, short brown gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He donned a pair of black trousers that were held up by two brown belts. He completed the outfit with a black fedora hat and dark trench coat to close the shady visage.

"Oh well," The teen shrugged to himself. "I could easily say I'm at the wrong house if things turn bad."

A second later, he knocked on the door softly. It took a minute for the wooden barrier to open. He should know, the boy actually pulled out a pocket-watch that was chained to the bottom belt. After counting the time, the person revealed was an older man with greying hair who was wearing a black t-shirt and brown pants. The right arm was also in a sling. Already, the teenager was being eyed suspiciously. "Who the hell are you, brat?"

The boy's smile was still ever so present that it was almost a mocking fashion. "I'm the person who took up your little mission." He paused for moment before realizing something. "Oh! Where are my manners?" Taking off his fedora, he held the hat close to his chest while bowing formally. "My name is Hazama Honoka."

"And I'm Pyrrha Nikos." The man's frown deepened with a snort while Hazama put his accessory back on. He turned and made an action to close the door. "Get lost, kid. I don't have time for your stupid jokes. There's no way a kid like you is the person who took the mission. You would be killed in that forest."

Hazama tilted his head to the side and forward at the same time so that his eyes couldn't be seen. "Is that so?" He asked, his tone for some reason making the adult freeze and give the boy a chance to talk. "I really doubt you are Pyrrha Nikos. You are rather lacking in feminine parts unless you've had a change in gender. Also, you look rather ugly unlike the rather angelic features of the Mistral champion." Only his mouth could be seen cracking a grin. "But that's not what you want to hear. Are you ready?" His question didn't get an answer because he didn't allow it. "How about a bet?"

This made the man narrow his eyes. "Oh? What kind of bet?"

Hazama opened one eye narrowly, reveal the color that resembled the eye of a snake. "I go in there, show the designated Beowolfs what for, and report back with their heads as proof before they've completely dissolved. I do it, you will pay me double the expected money… in cash."

The man sneered. "And what do I get out of this?"

The green-haired teenager hummed in thought for a moment. Reaching onto his person, he pulled out his pocket-watch that gleamed within the environment that it was in. "You get this. This pocket-watch is one of a kind. You would be rich beyond your imagination within an instant." The man was eyeing the watch with a hungry look. Hazama slipped it back into his pocket. "I'm guess you normally do this job yourself? But you can't now due to your injury?"

The man slowly nodded his head in conformation. "Yeah, I normally go out with a couple of friends and do it. But I'm hurt this time and they are out of town. What of it?"

"Why, that simple means you would have no problem going into the forest later on to retrieve the watch from my corpse if I happen to die in there, correct?" This question stunned the man. "A tragic moment of seeing the dead body that is my own, bleeding out to the hungry Grimm. But, that wouldn't be a problem for you would it?"

After a moment, Hazama got a smirk in return. "Yeah, you'd be right about that. I would have no problem going in there any time to be picking up my prize."

Hazama nodded. "What a splendid attitude. Then do we have ourselves a bet?" He offered a hand, that smile still on his face.

"Ha! We do indeed. Try to at least put up a fight before you die in there." Hazama chuckled before turning and started to walk into the forest. "Hey, kid!" Hazama paused and looked back. "You bring back one that's still alive and I will triple the pay!"

"Really now?" Hazama asked with interest, folding his arms with a tilt of his head. "Do tell why you would need a living one."

The man shrugged. "The fur of the Beowolves can be collected for some use later. But it dissolves along with the rest of the body when the thing is killed, so it has to be collected while it is still alive."

"Seems fair to me." Hazama turned around once more before continuing to walk away.

That man was a complete fool if he had ever seen one. Arrogance was a fickle thing. Confidence was another issue. That confidence is what Hazama had when it came down to negotiations. His fighting though, he didn't see himself in much combat most of the time. But really, who takes the word of a stranger that something they have is priceless?

Well, he did take this watch from an important person so it could be considered rare.

A quiet growl entered his ears as he turned around to find that one of the Grimm that he would have to try to keep alive long enough was right behind him. Hearing a few more growls, he took into account that he must have found the entire group that he was looking for. "Already, hmm? Today seems to be my lucky day."

From the sleeve of his jacket, a large snake head made of metal slid out. The rest of its body seemed to be made of a green chain as Hazama only had the steel slide out a couple of inches. Eyes slightly opened in a dangerous glint as he suddenly threw the snake head forward. The movement was quick as it was suddenly biting one a Beowolf's stomach.

The extended chain seemed to be glowing green along with the head of the snake as Hazama began to be reeled right towards the Grimm that he had just hit while the beast only roared in anger and was rooted in place. Doing a backflip in the air, his feet sent the Grimm flying upwards. Back on his feet, he threw the snake head once again as it chomped onto the Grimm. With a yank, he pulled the Beowolf down to the ground into a crippled heap.

"Oh dear, one down already?" Hazama mused to himself, bringing the chain back through his coat. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

Leaning backwards, he avoided a horizontal swipe from another one of the beasts as the claws just cut off a couple stands of green hair. Spinning around on his left foot, the fight leg kicked upwards and landed a foot right beneath the Grimm's chin and sent it flying into the air. Bending down, Hazama leapt up and kicked that one Beowolf into another one that tried to lunge for him. Before landing back down on the ground though, he summersaulted in the air and slammed his heel against the top of a third Grimm's head.

Rolling backwards, Hazama suddenly threw a knife that impaled a new Grimm through its face. Sliding forwards feet first, Hazama kicked the body away while dislodging the knife onto to slice an arm off one that was behind him. Turning back around and sticking the pointy weapon into a stomach, Hazama pulled upwards to make a large cut but not deadly enough to kill immediately. Sweeping it off its legs, Hazama prepared an axe kick for one that tried to pounce.

Jumping backwards with a flip, he saw another Beowolf try and bite his back. Planting both feet on the her of the Grimm, Hazama flipped once more as the Grimm reared it head with a cry of fury. Placing his feet on its shoulders this time, Hazama gripped the head with his feet and turned his body to slam the skull on the ground. Hand planted on the dirt, he kicked upwards to knock away a new Grimm to allow him some breathing room.

Lifting up his right leg, he swung the limb left and right to attack and block a couple of claw swipes that were meant to kill him. Jumping upwards, he lashed both feet out in sync to knock both away before lunging forward and grabbing a skinny tree at the same time. Soaring around, he kept his grip tight on the trunk as he allowed himself to kick Beowolfs while keeping his momentum at the same time.

With a final kick, Hazama pulled himself off the tree and stabbed a Grimm along its throat. "Phew." Hazama let out a breath of relief, pulling his blade out and taking off his fedora to wipe his forehead. "Extermination if hard work. Well, at least I'm finished. And a few of them are alive to spare as well."

Several more growls soon were heard. Slowly craning his head, he saw at least a few more packs of the Grimm staring at him, snarling. "That's not moderate at all!" Hazama complained to nobody but himself. With a heavy sigh, he let the snake-head dangle from his sleeve while twirling a knife in the other hand.

"Okay then, who would like to be the first volunteer to die today?"

 **Break**

The man frowned heavily from his seat when he heard a knock on his door. "Who the hell is it now? No way it could be that kid. There is no way that stick-boy could survive a Beowolf pack that big!" There was knocking once more, this time in a bit of an irritated fashion. "Give me a second!" Muttering under his breath, the man got up and walked over to the door. "I already told the last cop that I didn't… have… any… thing…" He slowly trailed off at the sight before him when he opened the door.

Hazama was standing in front of his, whole, unhurt, and eyes slightly opened. Behind him was a giant pile of smoking heads and whimpering bodies of Beowolfs. Seeing as how he had the man's attention, the green-haired boy spoke up. "Look, the smell of dead and the cries of Grimm will only last a couple of hours depending on how fast you skin them." Hazama looked back to the pack. "Well, I guess you could say that I've won the bet." The teen crossed his arms. "So, does that mean I've earned my triple pay?"

The man just stared at him. After a minute, he laughed uncontrollably. "Hahahaha! I like you, kid. Sure, I'll pay you triple the price. You mind bringing the alive ones to the back? I'll get to it right after this.I'll grab the money while you're doing that." Hazama nodded his head. Dragging all of the brutally damaged, but not dead, bodies to the back of the house.

After such actions, Hazama walked back to the front of the door. "I'm finished, good sir." He announced as he soon stood in front of the wood. "Do you have my pay yet?" He asked as he heard footsteps approaching. The smile on his face soon gained a raised eyebrow when a gun was leveled right against his forehead.

"Yeah, I got it. But like hell I'm paying some fucking kid!" The man grinned as he pulled the trigger. Satisfaction filled his being as he watched Hazama fall to the ground in a limpness fashion. Not a single muscle twitched as the body laid still. "Hehe, now time to get my reward."

"Really, Hazama? You saw that coming a mile away yet you still got hit?"

The man froze. No way… it was impossible… He shot the brat right in the middle of the fucking head! How the hell was he still alive?! Words escaped the boy's lips despite him being a corpse!

"Come now, Terumi," Hazama coolly replied back as he slowly began getting back up to his feet. "Can you blame me for trying to humor an old man?" With both eyes open, he stared at the adult in the room. "Oh, Mister, would you mind entertaining my friend for me? He's been building up some aggression and I think you'll be the perfect human punching bag he needs to be put into a good mood."

The sluggish movement as Hazama got up could be compared to a zombie. A dark green energy soon began to surround the green-haired teenager. The entire being was cloaked in the spectral energy. Yellow eyes were soon seen through the shadows of clothing that was suddenly new on 'Hazama's' person.

This 'new' figure wore a hooded yellow cape with black markings and large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. He retained a few article of clothing from 'Hazama', including the shirt which was now open beneath his vest to show off his chest. The tie was loosened as he kept the two belts, black pants, and shoes. Hands were stuffed into his pocket as what was a mocking grin before was now filled with madness.

"So, you're the old fart that shot Hazama through the face." The new person known as Terumi stated before folding his arms. "Then again, there aren't any other old farts with faces as ugly as your mug around here."

The casual insult went over the man's head as the person he had just shot was no longer a corpse. "What the hell? You're supposed to be dead!" He growled, pointing his gun again and shooting the person in front of him.

But none of the bullet affected Terumi. The person had suddenly become a black mass with green lines of energy all over the body. A wide smile was white as if it had just been cleaned by a dentist while one eye was the color red and glowed with madness. Each slug phased through the entity as if he were a ghost as he turned back to his human image.

"Well, I guess I didn't feel like dying today then!" Terumi exclaimed, gesturing outwards like an entertainer. "You and Hazama had a bet and he won. Don't get all pissed off that you lost."

"Why the hell should I pay you when I can just kill you now and take that watch?!" The man growled.

Terumi smirked. "Ohh… I don't know." He sighed in mockery, a tone clear in a sarcastic variety as if he didn't know what to do. But then a look slowly dawned onto his face as if he had the most brilliant idea ever. "How about you- go fuck yourself!"

Terumi quickly rushed forward and delivered a strong kick to the gut. The strike loosened the man's grip on the gun enough to have him drop it. Terumi placed the bottom of his sole against the weapon and slid it across the floor. "You-"

"Fuck you!" Terumi stomped on his head.

"When-"

"Fuck you again!" Terumi threw the chained weapon Hazama used to bite the man's leg.

"Gah!"

"Go fuck yourself!" The green-haired psycho swung and caused the man to be hurled through a wall.

"You-"

"Wow, you're a tough one." Terumi remarked as he pulled the man back into range. With a quick flick, the chain seemed to come to life as the head lifted itself up with the man still within the jaws. The links began to shine green and wrap around the body before slamming the adult head first into the floor.

"I'm going to kill you!" The man's form started to glow as it seemed like he was trying to draw his Aura. "I'll enjoy hearing you scream for mer-!"

"Maybe some other time." The green-haired teen stated, slamming the head back into the floor. Looking down at the body, he noticed that the hands were free from the binding of the chain. Watching the palm turn towards him, he casually leaned back to avoid a fireball to his face. "You done? It actually got boring to beat you up already." He stared flatly. "I can't decide if it's just that you're took weak or age is really getting to you. I'm thinking it's both."

Another ball of fire came from the hand as Terumi avoided it once again. "You! Damn! Brat!" The man growled out, causing an even larger fireball to form. "Dodge this-!"

"Pass." Terumi deadpanned as he commanded the chains to toss the man into a different part of the house. Looking around, he blinked at he just now realized that the house was on fire due to the balls of flames being thrown around. It then hit him. "Shit! I forgot to keep him alive to tell me where he had the money!"

Groaning to himself, he began to search the house. It took him a few minutes, but then he eventually found several wads of cash within what seemed like a bedroom. Grinning with satisfaction, the green spectral energy began to surround him once more and Hazama was back in his normal clothing. "Nice work, Terumi." He said to himself as he pocketed the money and walk straight to the door.

"And the forest burned, burned, burned~. And I'm the one that did it. It burned, burned, burned~. The Grimm all ran and cried. It burned, burned, burned~. And I find it very hysterical. And the Grimm all ran and cried like a bunch of little babies- wah, wah, wah~. Because-"

Singing to himself, he cut himself off as the sight of police cars and fire trucks were right in front of the house. There were so many cops that there was no way that he could escape. The firemen, he could understand. But the cops as well?

Hazama raised his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"It's all right, good sirs, I can assure you that the situation is under control! There is no need to be alarmed. There is also no reason for you all to point your guns at me! No one important has been harmed!"

 **Break**

"Look, for the last time, I was not the one who set the house on fire and killed the that man."

Hazama stated this claim once more as a light was slammed on his face. But the effects were negated in a sense due to his eyes being closed for the entire duration. Instead of wincing as the interrogation officers had expected him to, the smile he wore was still kept up on his face, just squinting towards the officer on the other side of the steel table dead in the eyes. The man interrogating him had nothing about him that even remotely scared Hazama.

His claim… technically it was true. He didn't kill that old man nor did her set the house on fire. The adult was the one who actually probably killed himself due to his own Semblance while the fireball set the house ablaze even more. In fact, Hazama was tempted to say that he had acted in self defense if the situation were to arise.

The interrogator growled in annoyance, prepared to throw even more verbal abuse when there was the sound of a small vibration. Taking out his scroll, he looked at the device for a moment before staring at some kind of window that was in front of Hazama. Groaning, the man and his partner both left the room.

Second later, a familiar female Hazama knew entered the isolated space. "Ah, Miss Goodwitch, fancy seeing you here. Ozpin finally fire you?"

Glynda's face was still stern, not one to be led astray by Hazama's jesting. "Mister Honoka, back here once again." She frowned, looking directly towards the boy's closed eyes. "I honestly do not see what Trinity says is good about you."

Hazama's looked seemed to brighten a bit at the mention of the younger blonde. "Is she here with you?" He asked curiously with perhaps a smidgen of eagerness.

"No, she is busy packing her things for Beacon. The school year is beginning soon you know." Glynda informed the green-haired teenager before narrowing her eyes into a slight glare. "You, however, may never see her again unless it is behind a glass with several security guards surrounding you."

An eyebrow was raised. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mister Honoka," Glynda placed several files down in front of her on the table. "You have been pardoned for several crimes that you have committed through the years thanks to Ozpin. These acts include impersonating an officer of the Atlesian military, impersonating an officer of the police force in Vacuo, impersonating a cleric of the church of Mistral-"

"Oh yeah," Hazama hummed to himself in fondness. "That was funny."

"Pirating a shipping bin full of Nevermore eggs, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, and many other heinous acts I never even thought I would ever lay my eyes upon." Glynda sighed as she placed the folders down. "Honestly, I don't see what Trinity and Ozpin say about you."

"Maybe you should just expand your opinion on me a bit more?" Hazama suggested, still earning a glare from the woman. "So, does that mean I'm free to go?"

"Not so fast." The blonde adult stated, for some reason a grin of triumph forming on her lips much to Hazama's displeasure. He hated it when he wasn't in the know of things. "You have committed so many crimes, Ozpin has eventually lost an argument to keep you out of prison. So that is why he had a proposition to the Counsel." Pausing for a couple of seconds, she noticed that Hazama's eyes were now fully open and held and irritated expression. Her grin grew uncharacteristically larger when she noted that the teen was frowning. "You are to attend Beacon Academy, or you will be charged with several life sentences."

"…" Finally, a frown formed on Hazama's lips. "You cheeky bitch."

 **Break**

Immediately leaving the station, Hazama made straight to his temporary abode where he was staying for his time in Vale. The odd part was, it was one of the many warehouses that littered the entirety of the kingdom he was in. Nonchalantly stepping into the supposedly abandoned area, he carelessly walked past a single ginger haired man. A bowler hat was on top of their head as they chose to dawn a white coat with black trousers and brown shoes.

"Wow, 12 midnight," The man stated, leaning against a cane and lighting a cigar. "You decide to buy a can of paint and vandalize the nearest clothing store with green?"

Hazama looked over towards the man with a glare. "Shut up, Torchwick, the cops managed to lay their hands on me." The green-haired teenager stated in irritation, shiny eyes resembling a poisonous snake. "It was either go to school, or get thrown into a cell for several lives." Hands were stuffed into his pocket, but a pair of knives were against his palms.

"Ouch, this is why you shouldn't get caught." Roman jabbed at Hazama's predicament. He then blinked as it dawned on him. "Holy shit, you're actually telling the truth." Walking over towards the green-haired teen, the adult accompanied the boy to wherever. "I feel for you, kid. I can't believe I'm saying that… but I feel for you."

"Not helping." Hazama groaned. Watching Roman shrug and walk away, the teen walked around the warehouse in search of his bedroom. Sighing to himself, he thought about how boring it was going to be at school when he was having much more of a time pissing people off by breaking the law. Well, the bright side was that he was going to see Trinity again; one of the only people he knew that wasn't a bitch, ass, dick, or cunt.

Lost in his predicament, he felt something bump into his chest and he looked down. "Oh, it's you shrimp." Hazama stated, seeing one of his partners-in-crime right below him who was a small girl. The response he got from the short female was a punch to his stomach. "You want to go, you midget?" He growled out.

The girl stayed silent, only raising an eyebrow at how angry the green-haired teenager was. The expression was clearly asking a question. Judging by the situation, she was most likely wondering what was making him so crabby.

"I'm being forced against my will to go to Beacon Academy. If I don't, I go to jail. If I try to run away, bounties will be placed on my head all over Remnant." Hazama sighed, now doing his best to try and calm himself. It wasn't like him to have these thing get on his nerves.

"…" The girl only blinked.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Hazama sighed, not in the mood for anything. "Make fun of me or whatever."

"…"

There was the sound of a sniffle.

Hazama, who's eyes were closed at the moment, slightly opened them for a moment. "What?" He asked himself, looking back down towards the girl. The eyelids only began to open even wider when he saw what was happening. "You have to be kidding m-"

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Hazama was completely stunned, not even being able to comprehend what the actual hell he was seeing. He couldn't comprehend what he was watching as the girl seemed to have tears pouring out of her eyes like a water fountain while clutching his body so tightly. "Get off of me, Neo!" Hazama tried to pry the female off, but the girl's grip was tight like a vice. "You're getting snot all over my clothing!"

As his struggle continued to be futile, Roman eventually came across the situation. The adults face was twisted in a mixture of confusion and weirdness. "Hazama…" He said slowly.

"What is it now, Torchwick?" Hazama groaned.

"What is this?"

The green-haired teen had a flat look. "What do you think?" He asked rhetorically.

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"W-why is she making that sound?" Roman questioned.

Hazama shrugged. "I don't know."

The ginger-haired male gripped his cane in irritation. "Well, it's annoying."

"I know!" Hazama agreed.

"Make her stop!" Roman insisted.

"I don't know how!" Hazama exclaimed.

"Well," The criminal stared at his fellow criminal. "Try… try asking her!"

"Oi!" Hazama hit Neo on the head a few times to try and get her attention. "Oi, shortie, what do you want?!"

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"I think she's upset."

"No, shit!" Hazama snapped his head towards Roman.

"I have an idea."

"Do it!"

"I'll do it!" Roman immediately ran away from the scene, leaving Hazama to stand in disbelief of what Roman had just done. Then again, this was an asshole he was dealing with at the moment. But a minute passed when the ginger-haired man came running back with a carton of ice-cream. Cranking his hand back, he hurled the container towards Neo and pegged her straight on the head.

"…" Neo looked down with tear filled eyes towards what had just hit her. Relief spread through Hazama and Roman as she picked up the ice-cream. To their confusion and horror, she opened the container only to slam the contents onto her hair… and suddenly begin crying again while grabbing Hazama once more. "WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"What in the world?!" Roman exclaimed.

"That always works!" Hazama added

"What does she want?!"

"I don't know!"

"Sing her a song!" Roman gestured.

"Wh-me?!" Hazama placed his hands onto himself. "I can't sing!"

"Sing anyways!"

"What do I sing?!"

"Oh god, anything!"

 **Break**

Hazama groaned to himself, once again hating the fact that he was on an airship surrounded by a bunch of people that he was supposed to 'get along with' for the next few years.

He was sitting on a bench as he looked out the window. Dissatisfaciton was clear on his face. A deep sigh soon escaped his lips this time, dragging one hand over to his fedora to adjust the hat. Lifting his face, Hazama scanned his surroundings.

It was then his trademark grin cracked onto his mouth. Standing up, he walked over towards a hugging couple that was nearby. "Why hello there." He greeted, bowing. "Am I interrupting something?"

The duo pushed each other off, the red-head blushing a bit while the blonde looked over to the green-haired teenager. As soon as their eyes met, Jin's face fell in irritation. "Oh, it you." The blonde stated without any emotion as he turned away from the fancy-clothed boy.

"Aww," Hazama droned on in a hurt fashion. "How could you be so cold to your own brother?"

"Kill yourself, you snake."

 **I've been waiting to write Hazama/Terumi's trailer… and it turned out to be a lot worse than I expected. Mainly Hazama and not much Terumi… I guess it was like mainly Jin and next to no Ha… That's all I'm going to 'spoil' for Jin.**

 **No flames please.**


	7. A Beacon for the Beginning

**I do not own BlazBlue or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

The city of Vale. One of the four major Kingdoms of Remnant that stood as a symbol of makind's perseverance and ingenuity. It, along with its fellow Kingdoms, cast a light of hope into the hearts of people around the world, showing the world that no amount of Grimm or disaster could eliminate the human spirit so long as one light shone through the darkness.

As a major Kingdom, Vale boasted one of the largest shopping districts as well as numerous smaller settlements that lay on the outskirts of the sprawling city. At the heart of Vale was the prestigious Beacon Academy.

It was here at Beacon that the defenders of Vale were trained to combat the forces of darkness. These defenders, normal men and women, who had chosen to dedicate their lives to keeping Vale and its citizens safe were called Huntsmen and Huntresses. Wielding their own unique choice of weapon alongside their equally unique power known as Semblances these warriors were to be the first and last line of defense against those that would wish to harm the citizens of their Kingdom.

They were to be symbols unto themselves; symbols of strength, pride, and hope.

"Awww, come on. It's been nearly a year since we last saw each other."

"Go away."

"Make me."

Jin Kisaragi sighed in annoyance as Hazama was already barging into the group of the blonde and Pyrrha. The three had just arrived onto the ground of the settlement and were walking off of the ship and onto the property. Jin was doing his best to try and force the green-haired to leave but none of his words were working.

"Well, hello there." Pyrrha noticed the irritation in Jins' eyes and was trying to diffuse the situation. She knew how Jin would act if moody, and she preferred that the boy not cause another mini-blizzard and get into trouble. "You are Jin's brother?" She then gasped with realization. "Oh, where are my manners. My name is-"

"Pyrrha Nikkos, four years in a row champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament, 2nd top of her class in Sanctum." Hazama finished, taking his fedora off and bowed in a suave way. That smile of his was still on, as if it were permanent. "I would recognize your angelic features anywhere. You look so much more better in person than on the screen… Oh, where are my own manners? My name is Hazama Honoka, and to be more precise, Jin's half-brother. Different mothers, same shit-head father."

"I… see…" Pyrrha said, unsure how to react. What else was she supposed to say when Hazama made such a comment nonchalantly.

"Hazama… Go. Away." Jin repeated himself, grabbing Pyrrha's hand and pulling her away from the green-haired boy. "And Pyrrha, stay away from him. He's nothing more than a slippery snake that is annoying in many ways."

"But not in all ways." Hazama pointed out.

"Shut. Up."

"Umm…" Pyrrha looked between the two parties. Jin was easily being irritated while Hazama looked like he was taking joy in making his brother mad. "Did… something happen between you two to make you both… like this?" She asked.

"Oh, nah." Hazama shook his head while waving his hand, making sure to keep the other on his nice hat. "This is how he and I interact all the time. Deep inside, I know that he's happy to be talking to me."

"But… he's always nice to me. Why can't you be like that to his own brother?" Pyrrha asked Jin who was still holding onto her hand to drag her away from Hazama. But the boy kept on following the two of them as if they were giving out free candy.

Jin opened his mouth to try and answer, but Hazama beat him to the punch. "He's always nice to you?" He asked, tilting his head. Looking at Jin, a giant grin cracked open on the face that had closed-eyes. "Ahhhh, now I get it. You like her!"

Hazama ducked so fast, his fedora was airborne for a second as Jin quickly drew his sword and slashed air where Hazama's head was before.

Pyrrha watched in amusement as Jin was giving chase to Hazama, the blonde seeming to growl with anger. The two were so childish, running all over the courtyard as other students either passed them without notice or gave them weird looks. Jin always had his hands on the sheath and handle of his weapon. Hazama looked rather comical, keeping one hand on his hat while the other was swinging around for momentum.

"Get back here so I can kill you!" Jin shouted, flicking his wrist to quickly draw the blade. Shards of ice erupted from the ground in a trail that led right towards Hazama. But the boy simply leapt out of the path's way and kept on running in a circle with Jin still chasing. The green-haired teen even turned around, facing Jin while skipping backwards. All while chanting a rhyme.

"Jin and Pyrrha, underneath a tree! F-U-C- Gack!"

In the entire ordeal of chaos, Hazama ended up tripping on a pile of bags just as a red-hooded girl fell backwards into that exact pile. Both of their heads collided at the same time as their bodies were both buried underneath the suitcases with some sort of snowflake logo.

 **Break**

"Well, here I am… Beacon Academy."

Jubei leaned against a light pole on the main walkway into Beacon. He watched the people walking along the stone, closing his uncovered eye as he listened to the sounds. People chatting with one another, footsteps pressed against the ground, wind blowing the leaves so gently it was near unnoticeable. All he heard were the sounds of life, and it was a beautiful melody.

Until he heard the sound of an explosion.

Opening his eye back up, he took notice to the smoky mushroom cloud that was slowly working its way up into the air. Craning his head over in the direction, he thought about walking over to see if everyone was all right but then he laid eyes upon someone who was watching him.

The person was a young girl with a light complexion. She had long, wavy black hair, and her eyes were amber; complimented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes were slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat cat-like appearance. She wore a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow on top of her head. The girl had black low-heeled boots and stockings that started off black at her hips, but gradually faded to purple as they neared her shoes. She wore black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. All of it was accompanied with a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed part of her midriff white shorts. She also wore a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

"…Blake." Jubei nodded his head, muttering such a greeting. He knew that she heard him. However, the girl then began to walk over. She had a cautious look on her face, nearly an expression of accusation and anger threatening to form.

Her fist was gripped and clearly told Jubei that she was not happy. "Jubei, what are you doing here?" Blake narrowed her eyes, looking down towards the fellow cat-Faunus due to the smaller stature of the male. "What does the White Fang have planned this time?"

"I left." Jubei answered bitterly, looking up towards Blake. There was no fire of battle in his visible eye. It was almost as if he was just… tired. "You were right… What they were doin', an' what I did… we were all wrong." He shook his head while sighing. "Ya don't believe me, do ya?"

"How could I?" Blake challenged harshly, crossing her arms. "You were one of the most ruthless, cold-hearted Faunus to operate in the White Fang." Her statement didn't receive an answer. She then noticed something. "You're not wearing your armor like usual."

"Yet I still have 'em with me." Jubei answered.

"…" Blake kept her eyes narrowed, staring at the smaller two-tailed cat-Faunus. "What happened?" She asked.

Jubei grew silent, not answering her question with hesitation. Turning his head, he eyed the handles of the short-swords that were on his back. He used to carry the two of them in separate sheaths. But now, he had it customized so that they both fit into only one. He then remembered the reason why his original blades broke.

"… I don't wanna to talk about it."

He walked off, but Blake followed to make sure he wasn't up to anything.

 **Break**

"So this is Beacon, huh?" Konoe asked herself as she walked towards the school she had chosen.

She had to admit, she was impressed with the structure of the building already. It didn't even take ten seconds as well, which was even better. She knew that she made the right decision of going to this school.

The students were all friendly at least, as far as she could tell. Never judge a book by its cover. But in the middle of all her thinking, she felt someone bump into her backside gently. "Oops, sorry about that!" A girl apologized hastily, probably the one who had just run into her.

Turning around, Konoe looked at the person who had just run into her. Eyeing the girl, the pink-haired female noticed that the girl had some sort of book wide open. So then an assumption came that the female was too busy reading before running into her. That's all right, just make sure you watch where you are going." Konoe answered, gesturing to the book.

The other girl looked down and realized what was being pointed at. "Ah, right!" The girl quickly closed the book, making sure there was a bookmarker in there so she could remember which page she was on. "My name is Trinity, what about you?"

"Konoe." The pink-haired girl nodded her head. "It's nice to meet you." She then thought for a second. "What was it that you were reading there?" The question was full of curiosity.

"Oh, just some notes my aunt had written down for herself." Trinity lied. In truth, she was reviewing the notes she had found in the house that supposedly belonged to Relius Clover. But she didn't want that kind of secret to get out. Just in case something bad would happen. Not even her aunt knew about the book she had taken from the area.

"I see. What is it about?" Konoe questioned as the two of them began to walk.

"Mainly about several theories that she had in the past." Trinity continued to lie as she adjusted her glasses due to them being moved when she bumped into Konoe. "All relating to chemistry." She then began to ponder, as if in thought about the same subject.

Konoe hummed in acknowledgement. Suddenly, she began to put pieces together. First of all, Trinity was blonde and had green eyes. Next, the blonde wore something similar to a magician outfit. Third there was the mention about chemistry, a subject not many acknowledged. "Is your aunt Glynda Goodwitch by any chance?" She then asked.

Trinity was surprised as she turned her head over towards her companion. "Yes, that is correct. How did you know that?" She asked.

"I put facts together." Konoe shrugged her shoulders as the two of them entered the auditorium they were supposed to be in for their first meeting. "So what is it like, being her niece?"

Apparently, the two of them got along very fast.

 **Break**

"Well, that settles for taking out the trash."

Brushing his hands against one another, Valkenhayn made excessive slapping noises. Straightening his jacket, he then began to walk away from a person covered in armor with their head stuck inside a garbage bin. Valkenhayn didn't both giving the victim a second glance due to ruffian being large irritation as he was nearly a few meters away already.

Looking down to his pocket watch, he looked down and grabbed the small accessory. Opening it, he checked the time before looking at the photo in the upper piece.

In the center of the picture stood an elderly gentleman with his hands on a young, blonde girl. The young female seemed to have her own hands on a small cat-Faunus and a small bat-Faunus. Meanwhile, a grey haired teenager with grey-white was standing right behind the ground with proper posture.

"Madam Rachel… I shall do my best not to embarrass the name of the Alucard family." He said to himself, closing the pocket watch and placing it into his pocket.

The reason for why he was at Beacon Academy, Rachel had sent him here. Despite Valkenhayn's position as a butler, the male did not have the means of a proper education despite his ability to serve extremely well. Despite his small defense of not needing to learn anything and that he could still be in Mistral if he did need to go to school, Rachel still decided that it would be best for him to go to Beacon. In fact, the girl insisted it.

So with a farewell from his mistress, and a teary goodbye from Nato and Gii, the butler took his offer with little choice. Rachel assured that he would be okay, and that she would wait for his return for a good pot of tea.

"V-Doooooooooooooog!"

Valkenhayn was soon tackled from behind. Luckily, he kept his balance and nearly threw the person who had lunged at him off in reaction but then noticed who the girl was.

The girl had a white top without sleeves on it, and the high neck had a zipper going down to the center of her chest where a cut out design of a heart was. She had a small black vest over the white top that had a high open collar and no sleeves either. She had white cloth over her elbows and pink fingerless gloves on. She also wore a mid-thigh length skirt, and finally she had on mostly white with some pink tennis shoes with higher collars and tongues with pink laces. The part that Valkenhayn noticed the most though was her orange hair.

"Nora Valkyrie!" Valkenhayn laughed, reaching over towards the bubbly girl and pulled her into a hug. "It is so good to see you again, dear friend!" Soon though, he placed her down. "Does that mean that Ren is here as well?"

"Yes… yes he is."

Soon coming along the scene was a male teenager with long balck hair tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair. He wore a dark green, diagonally buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of the torso and formed a black collar.

"It's good to see you too, Valkenhayn." The boy greeted back with a nod of his head.

"Lie Ren!" The butler stepped forward and shook the boy's hand with heart behind it. "It is good to see you too!"

"Still wearing the ribbon Nora gave you?" Ren smiled, doing his best not to wince at the strength of Valkenhayn crushing his fingers with what the butler called a handshake. He knew Nora's strength was crazy, but the fellow male's was near madness levels. "How have you been? It's been years since we last saw you."

"Five years to be exact." Valkenhayn answered truthfully. "Madam Rachel has proved to be most kind in providing me with a means of well hospitality."

"Does she…" Ren trailed off, eyes looking over towards Nora who was too busy playing around with Valkenhayn's hair. The boy bent closer to be able to whisper so that the girl wouldn't be able to listen in. "Does she still not like Nora after…"

Valkenhayn closed his eyes. "I regret to say that Madam Rachel has not forgiven Nora for what shall only be known as the Syrup Incident."

Ren winced. "She's that angry to give it a name?"

"Cross is perhaps the better term." Valkenhayn regrettably said. "Well, shall we continue into the auditorium? I'm sure that we have many stories to share."

"Oh! I know a good one!" Nora exclaimed as they began to continue to walk into the building. Three old friends back together. "There Ren and I was, in the middle of the night!"

"Doesn't she mean day?"

"It was day." Ren confirmed.

 **Break**

"What are you two doing?!" A feminine voice asked.

The young woman was dressed in a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, which was a combat skirt. The inside of the bolero was red with the sleeves turning blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has a crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She was wearing an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings along with white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf, also lined with red on the inside. Her long white hair was pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She also had a pale complexion and ice blue eyes, and if you look closely you could see a crooked scar down her left eye. Finally, there was also a small bag on the back of her drew wrapped around her waist with a ribbon.

Hazama got back up, a pinky in his ear as the small part was rubbing the inside. "I'm standing right next to you. There's no need to be so loud." He stated before looking at the girl. Getting a good look, Hazama sighed. "Oh great, a Sneeze."

"You mean Schnee!" The white-haired girl exclaimed, jabbing the green-haired male's chest while gritting her teeth. "And don't think that the both of you are going to get away from me!" Her glare moved over towards the red-hooded girl that accidentally fell down with Hazama.

"It-it was an accident! I'm sorry!" The smaller girl apologized with a nervous squeak.

"Do you catch the common cold or fever?" Hazama asked.

Weiss nodded her head. "Yes." She said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Sneeze." The green-haired teen deadpanned.

"Don't try to change the subject on me!" The lady in white continued to complain loudly, opening one of the suitcases to show off vials of powdered Dust and fine crystals. "Do you know what you idiots knocked over?! Dust, finely cut and mined from the Schnee Dust Quarry!"

While the girl and Hazama were busy bickering, the female complaining while the male simply having some fun, Jin and Pyrrha decided to see if the smaller girl among them was alright due to the white-haired girl seeming to be completely fine. "Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked as she looked down to the red-hooded female backing away from the massive scene.

"Err, ye-yeah." The girl nodded her head slowly, looking around for an escape route. She then turned her head towards the red-head and blonde that was right behind her. "I'm… Ruby." She introduced herself.

"Hello there, Ruby." The red-head greeted with a smile. "My name is Pyrrha." She then gestured to her friend from Mistral. "This here is Jin. He may seem cold, but he really means well."

Jin chose not to speak at all however. He merely extended his arm. It took Ruby about a second to realize what the blonde wanted her to do. After shaking his hand, massive attention was brought to them as the white-haired girl from before suddenly strutted up to Ruby. "Just where do you think you're going?!"

"Please don't hurt me!" Ruby squeaked out as she dashed behind Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked behind her with a small jump of surprise as the girl had disappeared in a burst of rose petals only to appear right behind her. Easily recovering from being startled though, she turned back around to see the girl who was viciously presenting her temper. "Um, can I help you?" She asked slowly, as if to break the tension.

The girl looked up towards the red-head's green eyes. Then she looked down. Scanning the body and clothing, eyes widened with realization. Straightening her clothing, the white-haired girl presented herself properly. "Greetings, Pyrrha Nikos. My name is Weiss Schnee."

"Oh… Hello." Pyrrha blinked, taken aback slightly due to the 180 degree turn of attitude.

Jin immediately recognized the kind of presentation that Weiss was trying to show in order to woo Pyrrha. Too many times he had seen people practically kiss the red-head's ass, in a metaphorical sense, so many times. The girl however was too polite for her own good to stop others from doing so though. Amused at the fact that it was a rich kid this time, he let out a sound that he managed to choke down.

But everyone still heard it.

"Jin… Did you just laugh?" Pyrrha asked. She giggled at his reaction.

"No, I did not." Jin answered, his face straight. "There was… something in my throat."

Hazama snorted. "Yeah right."

"It must have been something big if you had to make a sound like that." Ruby commented, still trying to act small and not draw any sort of attention.

Weiss however looked at the blonde. "Jin… As in Jin Kisaragi?" She looked at his blonde hair, before she went to his blue, and white dress scheme. She then looked at the weapon that he was holding in its sheath before she realized it. "You're Sanctum's top student! Even with the fact that you never joined the Mistral Tournaments your reputation is still known for being on par with Pyrrha Nikos!"

Jin stared flatly at Weiss, as if irritated that she had said that. Taking in a deep breath through his teeth, Hazama bent over the white-haired girl's shoulder. "Ohhhhh, it looks like my brother doesn't like you for pointing that out." He leaned back and avoid a mad slap.

"I'm… confused." Ruby raised her hand, still clinging to Pyrrha while poking her head out from the cover. "Who is who?"

"Allow me." Hazama stepped forward. "My name is Hazama Honoka, your average human male. Over here," He gestured to the red-head. "Is the beautiful Pyrrha Nikos, champion of the Mistral Tournament four times in a row. Grumpy-pants over there is Jin Kisaragi," The blonde just gave a flat-stare. "Top student in all of his studies and physical means in Sanctum within Mistral." Hazama then pointed to Weiss. "And finally, we have our last person. I present to you Weiss Sneeze, heir of the Sneeze Dust Company. A high noble among us peasants, and a prime example to why Mary Antoinette caused a revolution."

"Schnee!" Weiss exclaimed. "And it's heiress, not heir! I'm a woman! Can't you see how I'm dressed?!"

"Shhhh," Hazama shushed. "It's okay, Sneeze. There's no need to be ashamed. Lots of guys like to wear female clothing."

Weiss opened her mouth, but immediately shut it. Letting out sounds of frustration, she stormed off with heavy stomps.

"Well," The green-haired teen began, turning around to his small audience. "That was a lot easier than expected." He then bend his back so that his face was at Ruby's level. "Now what can you tell us about yourself?"

 **Break**

Upon entering the grand hall, the majority of the new students were gathered. Jin and Pyrrha decided that they should go to their own little corner of the room. Well, Jin mainly decided as the blonde went off by himself. But Pyrrha accompanied the boy while waving farewell to Hazama and Ruby.

"Jin, is everything all right?" Pyrrha asked as they two of them leaned against the wall. "You seemed agitated ever since Hazama began travelling with us. I mean, you could just ask him to leave rather than just trying to harm him." She noticed that the blonde kept his gaze at the green-haired teenager. "Jin?" She tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?" Jin turned his head in her direction.

"Jin, are you okay? The red-head stared at him. "You keeping looking at Hazama."

"Just keeping an eye on him." Jin answered, looking across the room to the boy. "A sharp, watchful eye just in case."

 **Break**

A tune was what Hazama hummed as he made his way through the crowd, trying to find a good spot to be in. But while doing so, someone managed to catch his attention. Seeing a hand wave, it was almost natural that movement would catch his eye. After seeing who it was though, he smiled.

"Trinity!" Hazama exclaimed, holding his arms open while greeting the female blonde. "You sweet angel, how have you been?" He watched as the girl in glasses giggled at the boy's nature as Hazama brought his arms down with a grin. The teen then noticed that the blonde had a companion with her, and she certainly had a figure. "Ah, and who might this sight for sore eyes be?"

The pink-haired female glared daggers at the green-haired boy. "My name is Konoe A. Mercury." She introduced herself, hands twitching. She did her best to not lunge at the boy and strangle him to death already.

"She's a friend that I've just made here at Beacon." Trinity added, smiling. "Konoe, I would like you to meet Hazama Honoka, a very close acquaintance of mine." Peeking over Hazama's shoulder, she suddenly began waving. Noticing that the two people looking at her were staring, the blonde decided to point out who she was waving at. "That there is Yang Xiao Long, one of my friends from beacon Academy."

Yang looked to be a fellow blonde as Hazama soon recognized a person that was right next to her. "Oh, if it isn't little Ruby there with her." He commented.

Konoe didn't want to be immature, but she couldn't help but feel irritated that she was being ignored.

 **Break**

Back against the wall, Jubei kept an eye on the stage where he assumed the Headmaster of Beacon would make his welcoming speech. Looking right next to him, Blake still was close to him. Obviously, she didn't trust him. Despite her nose being inside a book, she kept a watchful eye on her person.

It was then that he noticed something.

"…Ninjas o' Love?" He asked, having to turn his head to the left since that was the side he was on as well as that was his uncovered eye. He raised an eyebrow at the book cover. "Really? Ya do realize that book's based on really bad Naruto fanfiction, right?"

Originally splitting her attention between reading a Jubei, she immediately fully glared at the fellow cat-Faunus. "Don't you dare insult such good literature." She hissed.

Jubei held his sleeves up in defense. "I'm just statin' facts."

 **Break**

"Eat bread, make sandwiches! Know what I'm saying?"

Nora looked at her friends with expectation to know what she just said. Thinking that they would completely understand her, she continued with Valkenhayn's ponytail and constantly adjust the pink bow.

Valkenhayn and Ren looked at each other. The former having a slightly confused expression on his face. Ren on the other hand was just staring at the bubbly ginger-haired female. "Nora, I have yet to understand half the stuff that you are saying."

"Groovy!" She responded.

Valkenhayn opened his mouth in order to add his own opinion. However, he was cut off as the lights went dim. Soon, everyone around them went dead quiet. The three of them turned to the stage to see Glynda Goodwitch and a grey haired man that was easily three or so inches taller than her. He was dressed sharply with a green scarf around his neck and had a cane in his left hand as he addressed each and every one of the students.

"Ahem… I will keep this brief." Ozpin was standing at the stage of the grand hall, all of the new students looking up at the man, either in awe, or respect of his position. Glynda was standing nearby, watching over each of the students with her usual stern expression. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Without another word more, Ozpin walked away. He didn't even spare a glance at the crowd of the newest students.

Equals amounts of shock, anger, and denial ran through the teens in the crowd after Ozpin's rather bleak speech. Jin only closed his eyes, nodding in agreement with the Headmaster's words. Jubei's face twisted up, a grim look being worn while muttering how true those words were. Konoe folded her arms under her chest, not seeming to be affected by the words while studying the students' reactions. Trinity placed a hand on her chin to think while having a slightly worried expression. Valkenhayn pursed his lips yet didn't say a word as he knew that those words had to be said. Hazama smirked while his eyes were open but only in a small squint.

Watching the Headmaster go away, Glynda took up the microphone to address the students of what to do next. "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow morning, your initiation begins. Be ready, your life will depend on it.

 **Break**

"Segregated gender sides? Well, it looks like we're partin' way here." Jubei stated as he walked over towards the far side of the ballroom with his pack and sleeping bag. Half-way though, he looked back to see Blake already in her sleepwear.

While she wore some sort of modified yukata, Jubei pretty much took off his pants so he was only in his boxers for his bottom. There were some reasons why he kept his hoodie on.

First of all, they contained his hidden curved blades. You never knew when such would come in handy.

Second, he was too used to wearing it. In the White Fang as one of their elite assassins despite his age, he had to go through many stakeouts in order to use the right opportunity to strike his target. Therefore, he would have to sleep with his hoodie on if the time had to come. Jubei was too used to sleeping with it on that practically almost like a security blanket to him (not that he would ever admit it).

Third… because he liked the cat ears on the hood. Cat ear were cool.

Almost as cool as having two tails.

"…" Blake looked around her to see that his words were indeed true. Boys were setting themselves up on the side that Jubei was going to while all the girls were set up right behind her. Giving Jubei one last look , she walked off to find her own private corner.

Getting busy to set up, he heard a couple of footsteps approach him from behind. Not paying much attention, his tail twitched as he heard the movement stop right behind him. Hands preparing to activate the blades, he turned around slowly to see Ren and Valkenhayn both standing right behind him.

"Excuse me, sir, but would it be okay for my friend and I to occupy the spaces to your left?" The grey-haired male asked, gesturing to the empty spots that was large enough for a couple of people to take over. Valkenhayn simply had his collared shirt and boxers on due to the clothing being simple yet comfortable to sleep in.

Ren was the same, just wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

Looking over, Jubei shrugged. "Yeah, go right ahead. Knock yerselves out. Name's Jubei" He said as he began to walk away. "Keep my spot closed, ya hear? I jus' gotta go brush." He had to turn his head so that his left side could see the two just setting up, Valkenhayn nodding his head to confirm it all.

However, on Jubei's right, his face bumped into something soft.

Before he could look and react, a foot found its way right against his chest and slammed him against the wall. Groaning, he looked to see who was attacking him. "What the hell are ya tryin' ta pull here?" He asked, trying to push the foot off of him.

"You're a damn pervert, you know that." Konoe stated, grinding her bare hell against Jubei. Luckily, she was in pajamas so nothing would be revealed. "Right when I'm not expecting it, you go straight for my chest. You are so lucky I need my rest for initiation right now otherwise I would burn you to a crisp with my Semblance right here and now!"

"Look, if ya want an apology I'll give ya one!" Jubei grunted, feeling the foot beginning to choke his throat. "'Sides, it ain't exactly my fault! You were right in my blind spot an' didja even take into thought of how tall this body is?!"

Konoe kept glaring daggers at the cat-Faunus before scanning the male and realized that what he was saying was kind of true. An eyepatch did cover his right eye. Not only that… he actually was pretty short as well. The perfect height where his face reached her chest.

"…You are so lucky I'm in a good mood." Konoe huffed before lowering her foot and allowing Jubei's feet to touch the ground again. Another detail she just noticed.

"Apology accepted." Jubei coughed, beating his chest a couple of times.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Trinity suddenly came flying in from the side, bending her legs to get to Jubei's height. She was slightly concerned as she then turned towards her new friend. "Konoe, how could you to that? It was clearly an accident."

"It wasn't my fault." The pink-haired woman stated, shifting the blame away from her. "How would you act if someone touched your boobs."

"It's okay, it's okay. Nothin's broken, so it's all right." Jubei stretched, his cat-tails stretching out at the same time. He ignored the looks that he was getting due to him having the two limbs poking out around his behind. "The name's Jubei, by the way. How about the two of you ladies?"

"My name is Trinity." The glasses-wearing girl greeted back, the two of them shaking hands. "That over there is Konoe. Please don't be mad at her. She's just… stressed about tomorrow." Konoe couldn't help but give Trinity a look. "Oh, that reminds me." She turned to the pink-haired female as Jubei began walking to the bathroom again. "Have you seen Hazama? He should have been out of the showers moments-"

"HAZAMA, GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT!"

A blue of green was followed by a blur of blue and peach as Hazama had sped past the female duo with Jin chasing after the former. Hazama easily had a green pajama top and bottom to cover his own being. Jin on the other hand, he was only in his boxers while his half-naked body was exposed to everyone in the ballroom.

"Dear me, a flashing scene just before bed?" Valkenhayn commented with slight disgust.

"Don't look Ruby, don't look!" Yang exclaimed, covering her sister's eyes. "Your innocence must stay pure!"

"What the hell are you ruffians doing?!" Weiss asked, shaking her fist at the two running around.

"Hold this for me, Sneeze!" Hazama shouted, tossing a blue t-shirt onto Weiss' face and running right past her.

Jin continued to follow the green-haired teen anyways, not noticing the change of people holding his shirt in a blind fury. Still chasing his brother down, Hazama made a sharp turn. Attempting to do the same, Jin slid on a free sleeping bag and slipped past Blake only to land right on top of Pyrrha who was all ready for bed.

With the blonde right on top, the red-head looked at Jin before having her eyes wander down to his bare chest. "J-jin, what are you doing?" She asked, using her hands to cover her face that was blushing. Jin was stunned himself, not sure how to react to the situation at hand.

Meanwhile, Hazama jogged back to Weiss, who was glaring at the boy still. "You know, on second thought, give that back to me." He swiped the shirt from the heiress. "A person like you wouldn't be able to keep this from my brother even if you tried."

"Hazama!"

"Oh, got to go." Hazama casually commented after hearing the angry voice. "See you later."

Weiss only watched as Hazama ran off. "Get back here!" Jin roared, rushing right past the heiress. "You are a dead man when I get my hands on you!" The blonde's temper was rising every second. He snapped when he heard Hazama singing.

"I am an asshole~. I am an asshole~. I am 'such' an asshole~. Look at mACK!"

Hazama's mocking tune was cut off with surprise as Jin had tackled the green-haired male out of one of the ballroom windows. Nora, out of nowhere, soon came running after them and jumped into the fray.

"For the sweet sugary love of Aunt Jemima!"

Hearing and watching Nora join into the chaos, Ren got up and looked at Valkenhayn. "Hold on, I have to get her out."

Meanwhile, Jubei strolled back into the ballroom and saw that everyone was looking out the window. Broken shards were also an extra feature as he had a confused look. Walking over to Blake, there were also strange sounds coming from the opening.

About 80% of those noises being strained grunts followed by voices.

"I'll wreck your shit, Jin!"

"Stop hitting me in the dick, Hazama!"

"Never!"

"…The hell did I miss?" Jubei looked to Blake who stared back at him with flat stare.

"Nothing important."

 **I learned something by reading one of the many Blazblue/RWBY fanfics. Decent writing + little to no details + no effort = Fanfic lots of people like.**

 **I hate to say it, but this chapter took long for some reasons. First of all, laziness. I've been trying to get into the writing, but I have other stories to write and those took up more interest than this one at the moment. Plus, having a PS4 is fun… and lonely in my case (Feel free to add me – NonaryNathan999)**

 **Second, trying to think up of ways to incorporate six important main characters into a story. This chapter went through, three rewrites. This is the best I could honestly come up with. I wanted to add more details. But the stress of not having a chapter out is gnawing at my brain, a parasite sapping out my sanity of needing to bring this chapter out!**

 **Third… I been noticing a single story. I see it rising in popularity. I thought it would be good. I read it. I QUESTION why people think it is good. I'm not going to name it, but I will allow you guys to take a guess, even though about half of you will not even care about this AN. I keep reading it over, and over and over again; trying to figure out the sheer genius, the absolute shining diamond within its walls of literature. But it's just… boring… dull… bland…**

 **I really hate to say this… but please review. They're nice to read. Plus, they also help me on telling me what I am doing wrong so I can correct it. Unless those reviews are attacking me and are just complete idiots.**

 **No flames please.**


	8. Pre-Test Exercises

**I do not own BlazBlue or RWBY. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

"You find Pyrrha Nikos veeeerrryyy attractivvvveeeee… You find Pyrrha Nikkos veeeeeeeeerrrrrrryyyyyyy atraaaaaactivvvvveeeeeeee…"

Trinity Glassfille was perhaps the first and only one to address what Hazama was currently doing as the green-haired male was squatting right on top of a sleeping Jin Kisaragi. With weird hand movements and quiet whispering, the blonde felt that she should at least ask what her acquaintance was up to. "Um, Hazama, what is it that you are doing?"

Hazama looked up and saw that Trinity was squatting as well, the both of the already fully dressed as they had happened to wake up earlier than the majority of people and changed. With hands still raised, Hazama said what he was doing. "Well, you know how when you speak to people when they sleep it can possibly affect dreams that they are having or even create dreams?"

"I… am not familiar with such a study." Trinity admitted, furrowing her brow in thought. "Although I have actually heard of it before. Is that what you are doing to this boy here?" She looked down to see Jin suddenly having his eyes open in narrow slits and only facing her way. With the direction he was laying, the male blonde hid his face from Hazama.

The yellow-eyed teen simply smirked. "Well, I'm trying to make him have a pleasant dream." Clearing his throat, Hazama began to start over. "You and Pyrrha Nikkos are in a bed togeeeethhheeeeeerrrrrr…"

Not a second later Jin punched Hazama's nose.

 **Break**

"… Oh yes… You stir it… Ren… Stir it… That pancake batter…"

Valkenhayn and Ren both watched the ginger-haired female roll around in her blankets with a goofy grin and drool seeping out of her lips. Not only that, but she was sprawled out across her sleeping bag.

Already dressed in their regular attire, the duo stared down at the unconscious girl. Valkenhayn had an amused look as Ren looked like he had seen this kind of scene too many times that he was unaffected. The butler adjusted his gloves and looked over to his friend. "Might I point out that without the last bit, that talk would have implied that you and Nora have performed the acts of intercourse?"

Ren sighed, placing his index finger and thumb up to his two brows and stroked them. Massaging his temples, he was at least happy that, despite Valkenhayn's blunt wording, his friend still meant well as well as not able to give him a headache. "Without context, possibly." Ren deadpanned.

With that said, the both of them fell silent once more before looking at each other. "So… should I wake her up?" Valkenhayn asked.

Ren shrugged his shoulders. "It's your choice. But just be warned that she's grown much more… tougher." He had to pause in order to think of a word that he was unsure was right or wrong.

The butler hummed in consideration, hearing the boy's words. Slowly bending his knees, he placed his hand on Nora's shoulder and shook her gently.

Immediately, the ginger's hand lashed out and grabbed the one shaking her. Valkenhayn quickly stood back up with surprise. Nora kept her grip though as she was soon dragged into the air. With a quick flail of limbs, Nora was like a wild monkey swinging its arms and legs wildly. Eventually, Valkenhayn was lock in a position where his arms were completely tangled up in Nora's. The girl meanwhile had wrapped her legs around the butler's waist and was pretty much still sleeping while being given a piggy-back at the same time.

With his once neat hair in a rather crazy mess, Valkenhayn took in a deep breath. "I can already feel the stress and love you must have had for the past five years." He commented, wondering if he should already pry the sleeping ginger off of his back.

Ren nodded in thanks.

 **Break**

"Hmm… 600… where was locker 600 again? I'm sure it's supposed to be 'round 'ere somewhere…" Jubei muttered to himself as he was pacing around the locker room of Beacon Academy. Past the metal boxes, he kept looking up at the plates until he eventually found his locker. Opening the steel door, he looked at the two blades in the one sheath.

Taking the sheath out of his locker, he closed it shut before taking his blades out. Eyeing them carefully with his one eye, he noticed that they weren't exactly up to the sharpness that he was used to or that clean.

Opening his locker door once more before closing it, he grabbed a sharpener and some cleaning material. Sitting down on a bench, he grabbed the proper tools and began to first sharpen the blade. With each passing stroke, metal grinded against its own element. Yet it did not make a loud sound that irritated people. It was soft enough that it didn't annoy the surrounding humans and Faunus.

When moving onto his second blade, his eye slightly narrowed. He had to constantly keep his weapons well maintained, but it just reminded him of what he had done. He fought. He did terrible things. But still, he kept on sharpening his blade without hesitation. If he had to use his weapons, then he would choose how to use them.

"Why do I always have locker numbers that add up to nine?"

Looking up, Jubei saw that Konoe was in a rather revealing outfit which he assumed was her battle attire. But he saw no such weapon on her person. "In elementary it was nine exactly. Then in Kronos I had locker 234, and now I have locker 603."

"Must be yer lucky number then." Jubei commented, causing Konoe to spin around and see the short two-tailed cat-Faunus polishing his weapons. He kept his visible eye on both the metal and the pink-haired girl. "So, do ya carry a weapon around or do ya use somethin' else?" He noticed her suspicious glare. "Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. But there's the chance that I'm gonna be partnerin' up with ya. I jus' wanna get a feel of who I'm gonna possibly be workin' with so I don't have ta learn right in the middle of a battlefield." He then noticed the look she was giving him. "Just sayin'."

Konoe kept her eyes locked on the one cat-Faunus who was still sitting on his bench. Despite his small body, he carried himself as if he were heavy a lot. Hunched over, it seemed as if Jubei were carrying a load ignoring the fact that he was simply cleaning. She did have a sharp eye for many things. "…" She didn't say anything at first. "I use Dust. Lots and lots of Dust."

"Ah, a Dust user huh?" Jubei hummed with interest despite his attention still being split between the girl and his weapons. Bringing his sword closer to his eye, he narrowed his pupil as he noticed that he didn't make it sharp enough. "Are ya specialized in a single element? Or do ya use a lot?"

That was certainly an odd question to ask. But still Konoe decided to answer the question. "I use many elements to my advantage. But I also mix them together to create my own… effects." She only heared Jubei hum once again, still keeping his visible eye on his sword. She had opened her mouth to yell at him for not listening but still herself from doing so. Thinking about it, she remembered. Through the entire conversation, Jubei was actually listening to the words she said.

"…You feelin' okay?"

With his words bringing her back into reality, she realized that she still had her jaw hanging. Closing it shut, she scowled and turned her head. "I'm fine." She answered. "I do thank you for bringing me out of my blank state however."

Jubei shrugged, finished sharpening his first sword and polishing it properly. "Whatever ya say." He answered, moving onto his second weapon. "Just make sure yer feelin' well when initiation starts. Don't want anyone dyin' around 'ere."

Nodding her head in agreement, she noticed a girl with black hair and a bow in the top of her head leaning against the side of a locker in a nonchalant fashion. But when their eyes made contact with hers, the girl pushed off the metal and walked away.

"I see that ya noticed Blake as well." Jubei said as he was still sharpening his second blade, full attention on his weapon. "Color me impressed fer ya noticin' her a lot earlier than most people would."

 **Break**

"Trinity, I didn't know you're attending Beacon as well!"

A friendly tone made Trinity jump at the loud volume. Turning around, the blonde saw the busty form of a fellow blonde girl in an outfit that exposed her cleavage. Trinity however smiled at the sight. "I was going to tell you, but then I got busy. Plus, I'm technically not attending Beacon." She pointed up a finger to make sure she had Yang's attention. "I'm actually in an apprenticeship program with my aunt who works at Beacon. Attending the academy like a regular student, I'm under special tutelage. But I still must fulfill the requirement made by the one who took me in as well as the schools."

Yang whistled. "Sounds complicated." She commented before remembering. "Oh yeah, Ruby's here as well! I've got to show you to each other." As the long-haired blonde turned around and walked, Trinity followed and the two eventually came up to Ruby fiddling around with her weapon. "Hey, Sis, guess who I found."

"Huh?" Ruby asked, looking up from her Crescent Rose and shrieked in excitement. "Trinity!" Jumping up, Ruby hugged the blonde. "I didn't know that you were going to Beacon."

"I could say the same for you." Trinity chuckled lightly, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl gently before they broke it up. "How did you get into Beacon anyways? You have about two more years before being of proper age."

"I beat up a bunch of bad-guys and Ozpin liked it." Ruby put it into a short story.

Trinity just stared. Honestly… she couldn't' come up with anything to say. "Okay then…" She said slowly. "So, how are you both feeling about the upcoming test?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to let my sweetheart do all the talking." Ruby hugged her weapon close to her body, gently stroking the metal in a tender fashion. With intimate matter with each touch, she giggled slightly.

Throwing a look at each other, Yang was the first to break off the eye contact with Trinity. "Well, remember ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to hve to meet new people and learn to work together." She reminded the girl, placing a hand on top of her sister's head.

Ruby pouted. "You sound like Dad! She whined, pushing Yang's hand away. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? Secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!" She exclaimed proudly in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That… is one of the most overused clichés ever and I can't believe you just used it. You also do realize that scientific studies show that milk doesn't make you taller."

"Hazama!"

The fedora-wearing teenager secretly waltzed into the conversation from the side with such a smooth way. It was as if he were already a part of it from the beginning. "Why hello there, Ruby. Of course, I could never forget you, Trinity." Hazama greeted with his present smile before looking over to Yang. "And you must be Yang Xiao Long. Trinity talked about you just before Ozpin's speech."

 **Break**

Weiss Schnee was busy with her own thing.

At the moment, she was talking to Pyrrha. The white-haired heiress was doing her best to butter the red-head up. "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" The negotiation Weiss was trying to give was not subtle in the slightest. "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Folding her arms, Pyrrha placed a hand on her chin and hummed in thought. "Hmm…" She took a couple of seconds to answer. "I'm not quite sure…"

She would have continued, but then Jin was watching the entire conversation. All the blonde knew was that the heiress was simply flattering the red-head and trying to persuade the two of them to form a team. It was a strategy that one could use, but Jin didn't like that kind of method. "Come on, Pyrrha." Jin tapped the Mistral champion on the shoulder and gestured to the door out of the locker room. "Initiation may start soon."

"Ah, right." Pyrrha turned around and she had her full attention brought onto Jin. It was as if she had just completely forgotten about Weiss. Green eyes stared at one another. "Did you have a good breakfast, Jin? You didn't seem to eat as much as usual."

"Wai-!" Weiss was absolutely shocked that she was just suddenly out of the conversation like it was nothing. She tried to get herself back into Pyrrha's focus, but she failed.

"I had enough to eat. Eating too much will slow the blood flow." Jin stated as he was right in front of the red-head while standing up straight. With sheath in his hand, the covered weapon was weighed in his hands perfectly as a single fist was formed to hole everything. "At least what I have eaten is much more better than that cereal box you had been featured on."

"The cereal certainly isn't very good for you." Pyrrha giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. She was clearly amused at that one single fact. "If I remember correctly, you were also given an offer to be featured on Frosted-"

"Don't you dare mention that cereal brand." Jin had to cut his close friend off, holding his free hand up in order to stop her from talking. His eyes narrowed into a glare, but Pyrrha could see that he didn't mean to be cold. "If Hazama even catches wind of that he's going to eat that cereal every breakfast just to irritate me. It's as unhealthy as your Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box that you were featured on…" Jin stayed silent as realization dawned on his face. "…I can't believe I just said the entire name now." He deadpanned.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IGNORING ME!?"

Both Jin and Pyrrha jumped at the loud shriek. Landing back on the ground, the two of them whipped their heads around to see Weiss panting with a furious look on her face. "Ah, sorry Weiss. I was just having conversation with Jin. I almost forgot you were here."

Weiss grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was doing her best to maintain her cool so that she looked like a good candidate for Pyrrha. There was even Jin Kisaragi right in front of her as well. If she could end up with either of them as teammates, that would be superb. Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath. "I apologize for my outburst. But getting back to the topic at han- Wait a moment!"

Jin didn't even bother giving Weiss a chance as he began dragging Pyrrha away. "Jin? What are you doing?" The red-head asked the blonde. "Aren't you being a little rude just by ignoring her?"

"I am not going to listen to someone trying to get onto your good side just for the sake of their own benefit." Jin stated, stopping in place and facing Pyrrha once more. "It's just like back in Mistral, people only seeing you as the Mistral champion, the girl who is always on the highest podium. You hate that, I can tell. If someone wants to be a friend or a partner with you, then they should want to be together with Pyrrha Nikos: Not the 'Untouchable Girl'."

Her green-eyes looked directly towards Jin's. Her mouth was gaped open, not even sure of what to say. Should she say thanks? Should she say that he was still being a bit rude? She just didn't know. Not once had Jin spoken such words to her. Not once did she ever think that he cared for her this much. Then again… there was that hug on the airship before landing on Beacon grounds.

"You want to kiss Jin Kisaragiiiii… You want to kiss Jin Kisaragiiiiiiiiii…"

Her cheeks tinted red at the memory. The feeling of his gentle touch was warm. Despite his cold shell, his insides were as warm as a comforting fire. Almost through all of Sanctum, the two of them were together since she was the only one to reach out. Ever since then, they became close friends… or were they becoming something closer?

"You want to kiss Jin Kisaragiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… You want to kiss Jin Kisaragiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

Pyrrha took a step closer to Jin. He seemed to much bigger than before. Perhaps it was just because she was closer to him. She clenched her fists and stood still, thinking about what to do. Wondering what Jin was thinking of her at the moment, she looked up-

-And saw that he wasn't even staring at her…

Slowly craning her head over to where the blonde was staring, she soon saw that Hazama's face was extremely close to her own while he was whispering. "You want to kiss Jin Kisaragiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" The green-haired male then stopped as he noticed the two pairs of eyes trained on him. "…" He looked at Pyrrha first before turning to Jin. "…Oh come on! I was setting such a good mood for the two of you!"

Pyrrha turned around to make sure that she was hiding her blushing face. "I'll… I'll meet you at the initiation spot!" She quickly ran out of the locker room to leave Hazama and Jin by themselves.

Hazama looked over and saw that the blonde was looking at him. "We don't even have a place to meet for intiition."

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing?" Jin asked with a scowl as Hazama opened his own locker that was nearby.

"I was trying to get you and Pyrrha to kiss." Hazama stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Didn't you listen to what I was telling her?" Tapping the chains that sat on the three hooks of the locker, the metal links suddenly lit up green and the serpent head came to life. With a quickly slither, the metal snake and its entire body slid through Hazama's jacket sleeves and eventually was covered.

"…What is that supposed to be?" Jin asked never seeing Hazama use such an item.

"Oh, it's simple really. Well, I guess it's simple depending on who you ask." The green-haired teen said before having the snake head poke out of his sleeve. "This is special Atlesian metal that can be controlled by the users Aura. Depending on how one utilizes its abilities, it becomes a rather potent tool."

"That sounds a little too good to be sold in a store…" Jin said slowly. Looking directly at Hazama's face, he held back from smacking that grin off the face. "You didn't steal this did you?"

Hazama gasped. "How could you think of me as such a low thug, dear brother?!" He cried out dramatically, hand on his fedora and the other on his chest. Breaking out of the acting, the green-haired teen put on his smile. "No I didn't steal though if that's what you're wondering. I bought it with money I stole from a black market seller who stole such metal."

"…"

" _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for intiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_

"… I'm not even going to dignify that information with any sort of reply, Hazama."

 **Break**

The first-year students were each assembled on several decorated steel pads on Beacon Cliff. Before them were Ozpin and Glynda, each looking over the assembled with serious expressions. Ozpin was the first to speak. "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Jin closed his eyes to try and focus on the words that were most important.

Glynda took Ozpin's pause as he que. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put all of your confusion to rest. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

Jubei raised an eyebrow. "Was that pause really necessary?" He muttered to himself.

Ozpin picked up Glynda's pause. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."

Konoe rolled her eyes. Then how was that process supposed to work?

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Trinity thought about it. If the others had to try to find people they would work well with, then would the first eye contact rule be completely unnecessary?

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene."

Valkenhayn nodded in understanding, knowing fully well that teachers shouldn't be helping their students when a test was being done.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing as we grade your appropriately. Are there any question?"

"What kind of relics are they?" Hazama raised his hand.

"Good. Now take up positions."

Ozpin completely ignored Hazama as the lineup of future hunters and huntresses took up their ready positions on their platforms. Each of them were ready. Hearing a hiss and a click, everyone looked to their right and saw that the platforms underneath them would be the thing sending them into the forest.

"What are you drinking?" Hazama asked.

Jin kicked off the platform as he was thrown into the air.

"Do you really need glasses?"

Jubei was light enough to be sent a far distance.

"Your way of having us pair up with teammates kind of sucks."

Konoe bent her legs as she felt herself being launched into the air.

"Be careful, Trinity." Glynda said.

The blonde girl nodded her head with a reassuring smile as she was sent soaring.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

"You don't have any." Ozpin stated.

Valkenhayn felt the wind rush right past his face as he was flying.

"…" Hazama looked forward before hearing the hissing of the plate below him. Looking back at Ozpin, he had one final question he knew the Headmaster wouldn't answer. "Are you wearing a toupee?"

With a woop, Hazama soared right into the sky.

 **Shorter than I would have liked, not as much as I would have liked. But oh well.**

 **No flames please.**


End file.
